A Crusader's Honor
by Bri357
Summary: Taking place during Stardust Crusaders, Koi Kitsune meets Jotaro Kujo. Jotaro is defintely put off by Koi at first, but warms up, believing she is different. However, when Holly's life is on the line, everyone must come together to end Dio once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Koi Kitsune recently moved to a rural area in Japan. She had been in a new high school for a few weeks and heard about all the rage about Jotaro Kujo and how he was a total hottie. She was walking with some girls and they instantly fangirled upon bumping into him on the walk there.

After a mini fight broke out, Koi heard him yell "Shut Up!" as the other girls in bewilderment looked to him and pouted.

"Next thing you'll say is Yare Yare Daze. They're fucking annoying" Koi spoke up.

"Yare Yare Daze They're fucking annoying" Jotaro spoke before his eyes widened and turned to her "You... walk with me" He grumbled as the girls whined and Koi walked forward with Jotaro to school.

"How did you know I'd say that? You don't even know me. It's like something my Gramps does with Hamon" He explained.

"I know Hamon. I learned at a really young age from my Dad. We recently moved to this part of Japan. He did always talk about this Joseph Jostar guy and how he taught him" Koi explained.

"So that also means you know how to control it?" He questioned and you nodded "Getting better everyday" You laughed.

"So you already know my name, what about you?" He asked.

"Koi" She replied with a gentle smile.

Several weeks later, Jotaro ended up in jail... again. This time, he didn't want to leave. Claimed something kept getting him things he wanted and even protected him. Koi got a call from Holly that she was having trouble with Jotaro during lunch and was going to pick her up to help.

Koi was an aquataince of Jotaro. She didnt talk to him much except for the ocassional small talk before going their seperate ways.

Later, Holly picked up Koi from school and took her to the police station to try and convince him to come out.

"Jotaro Honey, I brought your friend to try and help" Holly smiled and Jotaro was smoking a cig, sighing.

"Just leave me alone. I'm gonna stay" He glared at Holly.

"Well ya can't stay in there forever and how did you get those?!" One cop replied.

"I told you, I'm staying. Something is wrong with me and I'll prove it!" He exclaimed as a gun flew from the officers belt into his hand and placed it up to his temple.

"Jotaro, just think about this-" Koi started as the gun fired. Everyone gasped at the shock of you seeing a purple like hand catch the bullet. Jotaro dropped the gun and grumbled.

"What the hell is there to think about?! I'm staying and that is final! Now leave me alone. This thing gives me what I want for some reason" He took a beer and opened it, drinking it.

"How did he even-?!" The other freaked as Holly grumbled "Fine... I'm getting your grandfather into this. Koi, be a dear and stay here until I get his grandfather. Maybe you can talk some sense into him" Holly smiled sweetly as she sat on the bench. Holly left with the officers and it was just you, Jotaro, and a bunch of other prisoners scared for their lives.

"Do I even want to know what you did to them?" She asked jokingly.

"No... So, my Mom actually decided to drag you into this?... Why?" He chuckled.

"Maybe she thought I could talk some sense into you. We haven't talked for this long in a while" Koi nodded.

"Then you'll be here for awhile" Jotaro glared as he sat down. Koi took out her bag and started doodling on a sketchbook that she brought with her.

Later, Holly came back with a burly looking old man and a guy that looked like a monk.

"I already said I'm staying. There's something wrong with me" Jotaro repeated.

"Avdol, get him out of there..." The man told his friend.

"With pleasure" Avdol replied as Koi suddenly saw a red bird-like thing and started to kind of taunt him. Eventually, whatever it was in Jotaro came out with a loud "ORA!" as the two fought. After five minutes, Avdol stopped when Jotaro took a step out. Joseph huffed and looked to him "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I did as you said. He's out. So I stopped" He replied.

"Anyways, Jotaro. The thing inside you is called a Stand. It's the manifestation of a fighting spirit" Jospeh started to explain more on how stands worked and everyone walked to a coffee and wine place.

"So I have a question. I saw that entire fight, stands and all. But yet I don't have a stand as far as I know. So why could I see that fight?" Koi asked, sipping her drink.

"Maybe you don't know how to release it. Something is stopping you possibly. I don't know what exactly could though" Avdol replied.

"Maybe it's all the Hamon training-" Koi started before being interrupted.

"Impossible. Theres no way you can be a hamon user. It's a dead artform. So how could a kid like yourself, possibly learn Hamon when no one is around to teach you?" Joseph questioned.

"Maybe because someone I know was taught by you. My dad is a Hamon user when you helped him. Fred Kitsune is his name if you'd remember old man" Koi glared.

Joseph remembered the name. He remembered a man wanting to help his family and protect them. He remembered Fred telling him about his then wife and their baby girl, Koi. It was reassuring to know they'd be in good hands. But he never guess Fred would also apply them to his own kid.

"I trained everyday since I was a kid. I lost a childhood so I could appease my paranoid dad and protect my family when I could. I still have so much passion for it and learn new things everyday because of it" Koi snapped at Jospeh harshly and huffed, taking a sip of her drink before she stood, placing money on the table for her drink "I'll see you tomorrow Jotaro" Koi stormed out of the cafe and went home.

Upon getting home, Koi sighed as she wiped frustrated tears from her eyes and put her keys in the glass bowl "Dad! I'm home!" She called but no reply. That was odd, maybe he had an errand? But he would've said something.

"Dad?" Koi called again and looked around the house, until finally going to the master bedroom. She saw a body on the floor with blood on the floor. "D-Dad?!" Koi ran over quickly and tried to shake him awake with no response. Koi called the police shakily "H-hello? Someone hurt my dad. I-I think he's dead!" She panicked.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down. The police are on their way" The operator spoke before hanging up. Koi noticed a Cherry stem on the ground and looked at it closely with a glare.

The main question is: Who could've done this? and more importantly, Why?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Koi walked to school as per any other day. She felt drained, empty and pissed off. She was gonna find who killed her father and take them down. Her Step-mom, Daphnie agreed she should stay with her biological mother until things are sorted out with her father's plans.

"Hey Koi" A voice came up from behind. You tensed and turned to see it was Jotaro. "Oh hey" You waved it off and kept walking.

"Listen, about what my gramps said, he feels bad about what happened. He kinda wants to make it up to you" Jotaro explained. Koi turned to him "How so?" She questioned.

"He wants to mentor you. Maybe your stand will say hello because of it" Jotaro shrugged as he walked with you. Upon getting to the stairs, you both started walking down when a cut suddenly appeared on his leg and he tumbled down the stairs.

"Jotaro!" Koi exclaimed, rushing down. Luckily, she noticed his stand was protecting him to her relief. "Good Greif..." he muttered as he dusted himself off. Koi panted " You okay?" she questioned and he nodded gently, as he kept dusting himself off.

"Eh, It happens" Koi shrugged as a man came down the stairs. Neither knew of him. He pulled out a hankercheif and handed it to him "Took quite the nasty fall huh? This should help..." He gave it to him.

"...Thanks. It was just a scratch" Jotaro replied, taking it out of his hand gently. The man nodded and started to keep walking.

"Hold on..." Koi replied. As he stopped, he looked back to them. "Do you go to our school? Never seen you around before..." Koi added.

"I just transfered. I'm Noriaki Kakoyin" he bowed his head before he kept walking.

"I don't like him... he gives off this creepy vibe" Koi frowned as Jotaro placed the cloth in his jacket "I'll take care of this at the nurse's office. You should go to class" He suggested.

"You're in the same class as me anyway. I'll come with you" She smiled as they walked into school.

Later at the nurse's office, Jotaro sat down in the chair as the nurse examined it. The nurse laughed "Get in another fight Jotaro?" she asked. He didnt reply. "Looks like you just fell. It's unlike you to get that reckless in a fight" She shrugged. Koi looked to him as she sat in one of the beds. The nurse took some scissors and went to him "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I need to cut the pant leg" The nurse replied.

"No need, I'll just take them off" Jotaro stood up and walked away. The nurse turned to Koi "Now why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm just here with Jotaro. Don't mind me" Koi replied as the nurse started laughing manically "Oh nonsense, you're here for a reason" as she started foaming at the mouth and swaying left and right.

"Oooh come on! Let me take your temprature" As a pen went to her face. Koi caught her hand in time. She took a breath and felt Hamon energy course through her veins "Not happening" Koi replied as she sent Hamon up her arms and she pulled back, something coming out.

"You'll regret you did that Koi" A familiar voice uttered. Both Jotaro and Koi looked to see Kakoyin by the window.

"Hmph, I didn't take you as the type to fight back. Although unexpected, could've killed her. But, let me show you the true power of a stand" He stood nonchantly and exclaimed "Emerald Splash!"

Koi braced for what was to come, she didn't even know if Hamon would do anything against a Stand's attack. Suddenly, a loud 'ORA' in front of her and his attack sent Jotaro, Koi and his stand crashing through the wall.

Kakoyin scoffed gently "Easier than I thought. He will surely be pleased" Kakoyin chuckled as he noticed Jotaro slowly get up and stumble.

"Gonna try again, you look pathetic. You look like a sandbag ready to be punched by a wrestler. I'll only take you down again Jojo" He said.

"I may not be the best person. I beat the shit out of people and they are still in the hospital. I told a teacher the 'what for' when he tried to be big, hasn't come back since. When I don't like something at a resturant, I don't pay the bill. But I know true evil when I see it. So I'm going to judge you myself!" He glared.

Kakoyin chuckled "Well, the loser is evil while the victor has justice. So it's a fight of last man standing; regardless of who wins!" He exclaimed, sending Heriophant Green toward him and Jotaro dodged the attacks and got tied up eventually.

"Well Jojo, it was good fight. However, it seems I have justice this day while you are the villian" Kakoyin shot out his Emerald Splash attack.

"So I'm the villian? I'll show you who really is" Jotaro smirked as Emerald Splash hurtled towards him. A loud 'ORA!' filled the room, deflecting the attack.

"H-How?! Im-Impossible!" Kakoyin exclaimed as his stand was getting beaten up, reflected towards him. Eventually, Kakyoin collasped on the ground. Koi leaned against the wall and looked to the man now on the floor "Eat shit asshole" she glared as Jotaro picked him up "I'm ditching class today" he muttered and walked out of the building, Koi following.

"You okay?" Jotaro asked. Koi nodded "Yea, thanks. Bit sore, But I'll be fine" Koi replied gently.

Later at the Kujo home, Jotaro, Koi, Jospeh and Avdol surrounded Kakoyin's body.

"So if you're telling me what happened is true, then we need to find Dio and fast" Avdol suggested.

"Sorry... who?" Koi questioned.

"Who?... Oh yea, you ran off yesterday. Dio is someone my grandfather defeated 100 years ago, but he took over his body" Joseph explained.

"You don't think that he sent Kakoyin on the intent of hurting us right?" she asked.

"It's very possible. I think it's also what happened" Joseph replied, pulling back some of Kakoyin's hair to reveal a weird looking parasite thing on his forehead.

"Ew..." Koi muttered before hearing Holly say "Koi! Your mom wants to speak to you on the phone" she said. Koi stood and bowed her head "I'll be back... erm... yea" before walking out and to the kitchen where the phone was "Hey mom" Koi spoke gently.

"WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?! I get a call saying you bailed today with a friend of yours" Her mother glared. Koi took a breath and thought of her words carefully "Mom. It's fine ok? I'm fine. Something happened at school and had to go with them.

"You always fell in a bad crowd Koi. Your father if he was alive would be ashamed of you. Koi Kitsune, you are a disappointment to the family name. Don't come home" The phone hanged up. Koi slowly put it back "Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Oh! Down the hall on the left" Holly replied happily. Koi went in and shut the door. Her head throbbed as her eyes filled with tears "Am I really that bad?" she asked herself leaning over the sink.

"No, Koi. You aren't" She muttered to herself. "Mom's just drunk. Understandable. But with Dad gone, I'm alone with Mom. But this Dio guy, did he send someone to kill my Dad? If so, why?" She thought, wiping her tears. Koi stood straight "I'm going to help them stop Dio, even if I die in the end. I'll stop at nothing to get my hands on him and stop him once and for all. I have nothing to lose" Koi thought, growling.

Koi went back to the others to see Kakoyin being treated "I'm coming with you to stop Dio. I'm disowned and someone I loved near and dear is gone. I have no where to go, so I'm coming with you guys" Koi told them.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Dio is very powerful and dangerous" Joseph asked. Koi nodded "I'm more than sure. I have nothing to lose" Koi replied

"Nothing to lose? What do you mean?" Jotaro questioned.

"H-huh?" A meek reply came out of Koi.

"Did I stutter?" Jotaro glared. Koi gulped and grimaced when hearing "Answer the damn question" added Jotaro quickly.

"My dad's dead. When I left the resturant yesterday, I went home. When I went inside, he was dead. I believe it was Dio or one of his goons. All I now is that he didnt die in vain" Koi glared at him "Is that a good enough answer Jojo? If it isn't then you can kiss my ass" She glared.

"Sorry for your loss, do you think you'll be okay?" Avdol questioned Koi. Koi hesitated and thought about her answer before nodding "My dad would've wanted me to protect what I care. It's why he asked to learn Hamon in the first place. It's why he taught me; so I could do the same. I'm going no matter what" Koi replied, being determined to help them take down Dio.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon Holly's insistence to stay, Koi decided to stay the night along with everyone else. The next morning, Koi yawned as she got ready and heard Joseph complain. But boy did the man snore loudly. Koi could barely sleep through that but managed to.

She stretched as she saw Jotaro by their door and Koi walked over with her bag in tow "See you later Joestar-san and Mr. Avdol!" Koi waved as she walked with Jotaro to the front door, which Holly would've greeted them goodbye by now. They decided to shake it off and keep going.

After about five minutes, Jotaro stopped and Koi did too. Koi faced him "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"No. My mom didn't greet me as she always did. She's usually up before I am. So I would've heard her, but I hardly did if at all" He replied.

"Let's go check it out. I think something could be up if that is what you claim" Koi turned around and started to walk back and Jotaro in tow.

"Are you suggesting I'm lying?" He asked. Koi laughed at his question "No. Relax ok?" She replied as they walked back to the Kujo home.

When getting back, Joesph was still in his pajamas. Koi looked to him "Is everything ok Joestar-San?" Koi asked.

"I've been trying to look for Holly for about 10 minutes. Haven't been able to find her" He replied.

"You don't think that-" Koi thought before running to the kitchen with both in tow behind. What they saw was Holly in Avdol's arms, passed out. It came as a shook to all of them to see a stand and have Avdol face all of them in concern.

"A-a stand?" Joesph muttered. Koi looked to both Jotaro and Joesph. When suddenly, Joesph pins Jotaro to the wall and starts screaming in rather agony for his daughter.

"Damnit old man! Calm down!" Koi pulled him back and turned him around to face her "We need to be strong for Ms. Holly! She's really sick! We don't have time to waste on yelling. We need to get Holly some care to get that fever down" Koi added.

"She's right. We need to get her fever down" Avdol butted in.

"But what do we need to do?" Jotaro asked.

Koi wrote down a list "Do you have any of these things?" she asked, handing it to Jotaro.

"Yea.We have all of this actually" He went to go get the things on the list quickly.

Later, everyone gathered around Holly and waited for her to wake up.

"It seems it's all we can do for now" Avdol looked to them. Koi nodded "Yea, we really can't do anything until she wakes up" Koi shrugged.

"You're awfully calm. How can you be so calm when everyone else is panicking?" Joesph questioned.

"Well, my uncle and aunt are nurses. I learned alot from them. Plus it's what a nurse does, stay calm in a dire situation" she smiled.

"Makes sense to me" Jotaro butted in and everyone looked to him.

"The hell do you mean?" Joesph questioned.

"Well a nurse has to stay calm in a bad situation so naturally, it makes sense that Koi would be influenced by family" Jotaro replied.

"But we do have a problem" Joesph butted in, holding up a spirit photo of Dio.

"Each photo I take I can't quite see where he could be... It's simply too dark" Joesph looked at it again.

"Do you have a pen and some paper? My stand could possibly see where it is" Jotaro butted in quickly. Koi dug into her bag, giving him a notepad and a pencil "Here" She muttered.

Jotaro held up the photo for his stand to see and started sketching it rapidly.

Eventually, it showed a sketch of a fly.

Avdol took a look at it "I should do some reseach. Do you have any encyclopedias?" He asked.

"We have a library" Jotaro replied, tearing the page off the pad and gave it to Avdol. Avdol ran off to find the library to do some research.

Holly woke up, really rather confused. Relief washed over the remaining three that she did wake up; Joesph being by her side.

"Jotaro do you mind getting a glass of water?" He asked, and he immeditely walked out.

"Uh Koi, do you mind calling the Speedwagon Foundation? They can help us" He asked, giving her a business card. She took it and went into the kitchen where the phone was.

Koi took a look at the number on the card and dialed it in.

"Hello! This is the Speedwagon Foundation this is Tsu. How can I help you?" she asked.

"H-Hi! I need to get a medical team to the Kujo residence. I'm calling on behalf of Joesph Joestar" Koi explained.

"Certainly! May we have the name of the person calling?" She asked.

"Koi Kitsune" She introduced.

"Very well Koi, we'll get a medical team at the Kujo residence within 30 minutes. Have a nice day" Tsu replied before hanging up.

Koi sighed and debated calling her mom again. Maybe even her step-mom, Daphnie to see how she felt about dad's passing.

She took a breath and called Daphnie.

"Hey honey! How's everything?" She asked.

"It's ok... not great though. Mom hates me..." Koi explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that Koi" Daphnie replied.

"I-I won't be home for awhile. I need to help some friends while on a trip" Koi lied.

"Oh! Well alright! Do be careful! I'll miss you Honey" Daphnie's concern clearly visible as Koi hung up. She placed the phone back in the holder, breathing out a sigh. She then heard a familiar voice behind her say "So you lied to your step-mom. What a shame" Koi tensed and turned around, to find no one.

'Was it all in my head? It sounded like my dad...' Koi looked down and walked back to Holly's room.

Upon returning, Holly was talking with Joesph rather happily.

Koi gave a light smile "It's a relief Ms. Holly you're ok" She told her.

"Thank you Koi" Holly replied and gave a subtle nod to Joseph to signify the Foundation were on their way.

"It's no problem really. You treated me with kindness when I needed it most. Some people are not like that. I could possibly never thank you enough" Koi looked to the ground and placed her arm over the other.

"It's okay. As long as everyone is safe. I'm not worried" Holly smiled kindly.

"You should get some rest Holly. Someone should be here soon ok?" Joseph spoke gently. Holly went back to sleep almost immeditely.

"We need to stop Dio. But where do we even start?" Koi questioned.

"Cairo. His base is in Cairo, Egypt" Avdol replied as he barged in. Koi jumped "Learn to knock" She muttered as she continued with "Ok... but if we go directly to Cairo, He may ambush and kill us. We need a game plan"

"Well thats why, we're going to Hong Kong. Lay low and get there as soon as possible" Joseph butted in. Koi nodded "Makes sense to me. I just hope they get here soon. We should leave as soon as possible. We don't need more of Dio's goons on our tail" as Kakoyin also barged in "Count me in. I want to help stop Dio" He looked to the others.

"Well then it's decided, we leave immeditely" Jotaro spoke as the Speedwagon Foundation arrived.

Jotaro and the others left when they did. Koi had grabbed her bag beforehand and she took a deep breath. Before they left, Jotaro got his stand's name; Star Platnium.


	4. Chapter 4

_'You need to work harder or you'll never be able to protect the family'_

_'I-I'm doing the best I can!'_

_'Nonsense! I know you aren't. I only want the best! Now do it again'_

_'O-ok Dad...'_ Koi woke up with a jump and looked around the quiet plane or mostly quiet plane as she noticed the person next to her dead. She gagged and stood, to see 'Massacre' written in blood and now a dead old man on the ground.

The plane was quickly losing turbulence and Koi rushed the the cockpit, to see Joseph trying to steady the plane. Everything happened so quickly as the plane crashed into the water.

Koi fell backwards and onto the hard floor beneath her.

"Oi! The hell you doing in here?" Jotaro questioned.

"Trying to figure out what the hells going on?! What the hell happened?!"

"We figured it was best we didn't wake you. It was an enemy stand" Joseph replied.

"Ar-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT THING WHATEVER IT WAS COULD'VE FUCKING KILLED ME!" Koi fumed angrily.

"Well just be happy it didn't. You don't need to be a bitch about it" Jotaro butted in. Koi growled before storming out of the cockpit, shoving Kakyoin to the side.

"Ok. Let's get you all out the plane. As long as we keep things orderly, this'll go by quickly" Koi helped surviviors out of the plane safely. Anything to get away from them or an enemy stand for a minute.

Later in Hong Kong, everyone gathered around by a rice porridge stand. Joseph had to make a quick call to get to their next destination.

"Hey Koi" Kakyoin piped up.

"Yea?" she looked to him.

"You seemed really upset earlier. Is everything okay?" He questioned. Koi gave a quick glare to Jotaro before giving a small "Yea. I just need to clear my head"

"Well, if you want to talk, I'll be around to listen" He reassured happily.

"I remember my Mom going on business trips to Hong Kong and bringing back Hot Cola Mix. It always made me feel better when I was sick. I don't know how or even why, but I loved it every chance I got" Koi reminiced happily.

"Did you say Hot Cola? Well I got some here. Even rice porridge too!" The salesman behind them perked up.

"Oi! We don't need to stuff our faces here. I know a really good place in Hong Kong" Joseph walked over.

"Would you like to try some Hot Cola sir?" The salesman quipped.

Joseph glanced at the man in disgust "Huh?! Everyone knows it's supposed to be cold!" He exclaimed. Koi laughed and Joseph looked to her "Whats so funny?" He questioned.

"Well, whats different is that we are in a different country but either way, cola can be either cold or hot to me and it'll still be good. Don't knock it until you try it Joestar-san" Koi smiled.

Later at the resturant, everyone was reading the menu; trying to figure out what they wanted. They also discussed a game plan to get to Cairo within 50 days. When everyone agreed, a figure walked toward them "Excuse me" as everyone looked to the man.

"I'm a tourist from France and can't really read the menu. Do you mind if you help me?" He asked.

"Not at all" Koi replied.

"He's annoying. Go away" Jotaro sneered.

"Now no need to be so rude Jotaro" Joseph butted in.

"My Kanjis a bit rusty but I can try my best" Koi said happily as the man sat next to her. Koi asked "So what suits you? Shimp? Pork? A lot of the things sound heavenly" She looked to the man.

"I'll take anything from a pretty lady such as yourself" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she replied as the waiter asked what everyone wanted.

"I'll take this... and this... and this... and also this" Joseph told the waiter.

When it came out it was a wide array of food.

"Thats a lot of food" Avdol muttered.

"Yare Yare GG" Jotaro muttered underneath his breath.

"Well dig in! This food isn't going to eat itself!" Joseph cheered.

Everyone picked something that looked good and started eating.

"This is really good!" Koi praised happily, eating the duck.

"See isn't it delicious?!" Joseph cheered happily.

"Well it certainly took them long enough to make it" The person at their table quipped, picking up a star-shaped carrot "Hmm. It reminds me of someone with this same mark"

Everyone suddenly got cautious and weary of the foregin man.

"Are Y-you..." Avdol thought as a rapier suddenly thrusted from underneath some porridge.

The foregin man had grabbed Koi, an arm around her throat. The others looked at them in panic.

"Yes, it's true. However. I would have never guessed you'd bring such a pretty lady along. One with no stand either. Shame" He spoke as his fingers caressed her chin.

Koi suddenly went from scared to calm, scoffing at the man "You just made a big mistake" She muttered.

"What?" He stopped before laughing "I have the upper hand. Any moment, I can simply snap that pretty neck of yours. You have nothing to defend yourself with" The man scoffed.

"I will tell you this: Your stand is impressive, I'll give you that. However, there is one thing you should never do despite me being a lady" Koi spoke calmly. The group visibly confused. Joseph then realized what she was doing, channeling her Hamon. But where?

"My stand represents the Chariot, Silver Chariot. Now, what exactly is that thing I should never do young lady?" The man questioned.

"Underestimate your opponet" Koi replied bluntly as a paper fan opened, The edge sparkling with Hamon energy as the fan cut his hand and face. Koi spun around and smirked as he went back holding his arm. "I may not have a stand, but I have a trick or two up my sleeve" She spun the fan as she closed it. The others looked in awe at the sight.

"I-impossible! You shouldn't have been able to do that!" The man looked to her.

"The next thing you'll say is: How did you do that? Cut me that is?" Koi said and the man repeated and he backed from Koi from fear.

"The answer is rather simple. My hands were free and I always carry a fan in my bag or on my person. Mostly for the purpose I just laid on you. It was just dumb luck you underestimated me and what I can do" Koi replied.

The man looked over to her before smirking "Well done" he clapped. Koi being visibly confused.

"Of course I expected your attack. I just never expected you to use a fan of all things; so I did underestimate you in that regard. Lord Dio has told me things about everyone here, including you. After all, he did send the man right over there to kill your father. Wrong place, wrong time for him" He pointed to Kakyoin, everyone in shock "It's just his fault he got sloppy and left evidence. After all, it was to kill you; Koi Kitsune" He smirked. "I, Jean Pierre Polnareff will finish what should've been over a long time ago! This is the end of the road for your Koi Kitsune" Polnareff's silver chariot appeared, confident he'd won.

"Magician's Red!" Avdol shouted as his stand appeared as he walked forward, putting an arm in front of Koi "Thank you Koi, but I'll be taking it from here" He spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Avdol?" Koi questioned.

"Quite positive" Avdol replied as Koi backed off and went back to the others.

"Are you okay?" Joseph asked. Koi looked back to him and gave a gentle nod. Kakyoin wanted to apologize for not saying anything sooner, but couldn't come up with the courage to. All the men knew the saying: Hell Hath no fury like a Woman's Scorn.

"Hm, how interesting. But I'm sure the last thing we need is to burn down a building. Wouldn't you say Mohammed Avdol" Polnareff quipped.

"Indeed. That way one doesn't have advantage over the other. It's a fair fight" Avdol replied with a nod.

Later at what seemed like an abandoned garden. Polnareff kept his back turned and looked to them.

"I will only make one prediction. You will die by your own stand's hand Avdol" Polnareff predicted as he smirked.

Koi looked down and sighed "He shouldn't be fighting my fight. Yet I let him. God I feel like an idiot" She spoke to herself.

"You would've been torn to shreds. From the look of Silver Chariot, he's exceedingly quick and the rapier would've also given him the upper hand. With your stand non-existent as is at the moment, Avdol knew this and decided to take that risk. He knows you have the potential to do better out there, and besides. Your Hamon technique is fantastic but also flawed. Although having a weapon is great and what you used is clever, but now predictable. The stand users that we will face will know your tactics and will get more powerful from here on in. You're really going to have to apply what you learned from your training and from myself" Joseph spoke. Koi looked to him and then looked down.

"You're actually willing to help me?" Koi questioned.

"Well yes, Jotaro did say I'd help you did he not? So why not. We're doing this together now no matter what. We all have our reasons to be on this journey. Either to redeem themselves or even to honor a loved one. You made your choice Koi, now stand behind what you believe in as your reason to be here" Joseph looked to her. Koi gave a light smile and a determined look on her face "I will, thank you Mr. Joestar"

"No problem Kitsune" Joseph replied quietly, watchng the fight. He then realized what attack Avdol was going to do.

"Find some cover!" Joseph warned as the three students looked visibly confused, but did so anyway.

"Crossfire hurricane!" shouted Avdol as a blaze of fire hurdled itself towards Polnareff who basically looked dead. Avdol turned to the others "Well, we should get going" He told them. Jotaro looked back to Polnareff, noticing his stand still there.

Silver Chariot suddenly shedded its armor! The whole group in shock. Polnareff looked like he floated on air.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Polnareff cheered, clapping his hands together.

"Mayhaps a rematch? What do you say Ms. Kitsune?" He smirked. The others in shock and so was Koi. Why did he want a rematch with her? He knew she was at a complete disadvantage. So why bother?

"Fine" Koi turned to face him.The others looked to her.

"This is suicide! What is she thinking?" Kakyoin thought to himself.

"Crazy Bitch" Jotaro thought.

"Why does he want a rematch with her? Is it because she's easy pickings?" Avdol thought.

"I can only see this ending badly. If I can somehow get Hermit Purple to help?" Joseph thought as Koi walked forward.

"So tell me, does an honorable frenchman such as yourself want a fight with me because you have an advantage?" Koi questioned.

"Maybe. But I predict my stand, Silver Chariot will destroy you in three minutes. But I must ask, why travel with a bunch of stand users when you aren't one yourself?" He questioned.

"You don't need my reasons. Its none of your business" She replied simply as Silver Chariot started to multiply.

Koi was hesitant, looking at the clones 'If I can somehow damage him, it'll disrupt the clones; even if I can't damage his stand directly' She nodded.

"Well come on! Try to attack my stand Koi. It has impeccable speed with it's armor off " He smirked as the multiple silver chariots started to attack.

After a few minutes, Koi fell to the ground and looked to a rapier to her face. Blood and cuts covered her face. Avdol was about to intefere but Jotaro held him back.

"She's thinking of something" He explained simpy.

Polnareff smirked "Well it was 5 minutes, and a great 5 minutes, however I must bid you adieu Ms. Kitsune. It was truly fun. Any last words?" He asked.

"You lost" Koi replied.

"What?" He asked before laughing "You're the one on the ground, about to be shredded by my stand. So how could I have possibly lost?" He asked as Koi smirked.

"Well clearly, you don't observe the battlefield very well" She replied, as the others noticed the scorch marks left by Magician's Red.

"So game, set and match Polnareff. But Check Mate" She told him with a light smirk as she released Hamon from her hand and a series of explosions happened.

"Koi!" Avdol and Joseph shouted in unison as Koi and Polnareff were engulfed in the flames. The smoke was thick, no one could really see anything until a figure came from the smoke.

Koi came out, mostly unharmed as the smoke cleared. The others in bewilderment as to how she's not dead.

Later, the group was ready to go on the boat that Joseph had arranged when they hear "Hey guys!" A familiar voice sounds as they ran over. It was Polnareff, everyone was curious as to why he'd even want to see them after what happened.

"I wanted to say thank you for earlier. But I don't really care for Dio. I'm looking for the man who killed my sister. The man with two right hands!" He exclaimed.

"But what does that have to do with us exactly?" Kakyoin questioned.

"Well, I do owe you guys one. But maybe traveling with you guys will help me find what I'm looking for" Polnareff replied.

"Sure! The more the merrier am I right. Besides, a bit of help will go a long way!" Joseph laughed happily as Koi looked to him in awe. She was curious why he wanted to come. More importantly why Joseph said yes.

"Hey Koi" Kakyoin said, she turned to him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I am curious, how did you manage to survive the blast? By all means, you should've been in critical condition at worse; dead" He questioned.

"Well luckily, my Hamon did protect me from most of the blast. But also the statue that was damaged earlier in the fight did help me alot as it covered me from a good portion of the blow" Koi thought, showing a bandage that was applied earlier "I did get burned in a few spots however, thankfully not badly" Koi replied.

"It was reckless. It was also enough to kill you and Polnareff, it was more on dumb luck verses battle strategy. If those marks weren't placed, you would've been done for. What you did was stupid, but I do commend you for it. I give you that much" Jotaro commented.

"Besides, with some help to hopefully get my stand to come out, I may have a fighting chance" Koi smiled confidently.

"But who else is hungry? I'm starving" Kakyoin said.

"Me too" Koi looked to him.

"Mr. Joestar, can we at least eat before boarding the boat?" Kakyoin questioned.

"Fine. I do admit I could go for something to eat" He replied.

"I vote on getting rice porridge!" Koi cheered.

"Well luckily, we don't need to board for at least an hour. That should be enough time to get something decent" Joseph spoke happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on the boat to Singapore, Jotaro and the others were trying to catch their breath after what happened in Hong Kong. They were also getting used to Polnareff, who just joined to help.

Koi was looking over the water and smiled softly, looking at the gorgeous view. She sighed quietly as Kakyoin walked over rather cautiously to her.

"Next you're gonna say, Sorry I said nothing sooner. But you must understand I was under Dio's control" Koi predicted as he repeated her prediction.

"But I really am sorry Koi. If I could somehow make it up to you-" He started.

"I'm not mad" Koi interrupted.

"Wait, what?" He questioned "You should be mad though! I-I killed your dad-" Kakyoin explained.

"Correction: Dio did, you were just his puppet. He sent you to kill me but instead you killed my father. So pull your weight on this journey and we'll take him down together" Koi reassured. Kakyoin couldn't help but smile softly, relieved she accepted his apology.

"But if you can remember, why would he send someone to kill me? I'm not that big of a threat right? I don't even have a stand, so why would he try to take me down?" Koi asked.

"You have a developing stand. So he would want to take you out as soon as possible and having Hamon plus a stand like Mr. Joestar; could be some trouble for him" Kakyoin replied.

"I guess that makes sense. But I just hope it does let me control it soon. Hopefully before we get to Egypt" Koi replied.

"The later the better actually" Avdol piped up "The later it's fully developed, the advantage you'll have over the enemy"

"I suppose that's true" Koi thought, crossing her arms.

"You just need to be patient" Kakyoin added and Koi nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Let me go! Do you hear me?!" A child's voice shouted. Everyone looked to the child and the crewmember in confusion.

"Hey I thought we were the only one's on this boat" Joseph spoke.

"Sorry sir! We got a stowaway" The sailor replied worriedly, keeping the grip on the boy tight.

"Stowaway?" Joseph thought.

"Now, what should I do with you brat?" The sailor asked "Turn you in to the Police perhaps?" He added. The boy suddenly froze in fear and looked to the sailor.

"Wa-wait! I only boarded so I could see my Dad in Singapore. I can work for my ticket! Please?" The boy pleaded. The sailor started taunting him by pinching his cheek and even flicked the kid's nose.

"We could always use another cabin boy" The sailor laughed.

"Oi! You don't have to be a jerk to a kid. Why not pick on someone your own size you prick" Koi piped up.

"Huh? Ha! You're really gonna treat this little shit with respect after trying to be a freeloader?" The sailor smirked before feeling pain on his arm.

The boy jumped into the water below. People having mixed thoughts.

"Look at him go! He's got guts" A sailor praised.

"He's gonna swim all the way to Singapore? It's a long way" Koi thought.

"Tch. Just leave him. He wouldn't have jumped in if he wasn't a strong swimmer" Jotaro spoke calmly. The others went by the rail, to watch. What they didn't realize however is that it was shark-infested water.

"Kid come back! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Joseph beckoned to no avail. Everyone started to get concerned.

"Kid come on! It's not safe! They're sharks in there!" Koi shouted and sighed when they ignored it.

The kid stopped and turned, to see a shark speeding towards them. A loud scream in fear echoed. Star Platnium had taken action, beating up the shark and sent it flying.

Jotaro grabbed them "Come on you brat. You've caused enough trouble for all of us" He looked to the kid, being put off by them. After a minute, he took off the kid's hat to reveal a girl.

Upon getting back on board, everyone was mostly quiet. People were trying to figure out what to do with the uninvited guest and what the thing that attacked Jotaro and the girl. Everyone originally thought, she was the user however quickly shutdown.

Koi walked to them and crouched beside them "What's your name?" She asked softly.

"Why do you want to talk to me huh? Harass me too?" The girl asked suddenly.

Koi was confused "No... because we're both girls and us girls need to stick together in a sea of men" she smiled.

After a while, the girl replied "It's Anne" as she tried her best to dry off her hair.

"Koi. So you trying to get to your dad you mentioned?" She asked.

"Y-yea. I really miss him. I'm just excited to see him soon!" Anne exclaimed happily. Koi and Anne started talking until a loud voice boomed "What's going on here?" a man asked.

Everyone turned to reveal the Captain of the ship, Captain Tenille

"What the hell is going on?" The captain piped up, before noticed Anne, who was a stowaway.

"Well I really can't go easy on stowaways because then otherwise everyone will expect the same treatment" He laughed.

"Don't you think thats a tiny bit harsh for someone who wants to see her father?" Koi questioned.

"Maybe so, but unless you want to go into the brig too; I'd suggest not going into a man's conversations young lady" He replied. Koi rolled her eyes "Whatever ya grouch" She muttered under her breath.

"And another thing" Captain Tenille quickly added as he snatched the cigarette out of Jotaro's mouth. Everyone looked to them in shock, not expecting that.

"I'm going to have to ask you to not smoke on my ship. Were you planning to throw the ashes in these pristine waters? I can't let that happen" He put it out using Jotaro's hat before placing it in his pocket.

"You could've just asked nicely instead of being a condesending prick about it" Jotaro replied.

"Jotaro, don't be rude to the captain. Be thankful he's letting us use his ship to get to Singapore" Joseph scolded.

"I'll be as rude as I want, and besides I know now that the captain is a stand user" Jotaro claimed and everyone looked to him confused.

"A... Stand?" The Captain questioned, "I don't even know what that is" He added.

"What kind of evidence do you have to even suggest he is a stand user?" Polnareff asked.

"Captain Tenille is endorsed by the Speedwagon Foundation to not have a stand" Avdol butted in.

"I'm sorry, what on earth are you talking about, I have no ideas what these stands you speak of are" The captain questioned.

"Well, I found a way to differentiate stand users. A whiff of cigarette smoke makes a vein pop on the tip of their nose. Everyone expect for Anne placed a hand on their nose in confusion and shock.

"I-Is that true Jotaro?" Polnareff asked and Jotaro shrugged.

"Of course not, I'm lying. We found the idiot" Jotaro replied, everyone turning to Captain Tenille in surprise, with his hand on his nose.

"Hmph, This isn't exactly how I planned this to go" Captian Tenille spoke, "I was planning to finish you off one by one so it wasn't six against one, but six against one it is!" Captain Tenille announced as he suddenly grabbed Anne with his stand.

"Damnit No!" The others exclaimed. Jotaro looked to him "Don't try to threaten me with a hostage" He looked to him.

"I've heard of your Star Platnium and how he's fast. However, my stand is king of these waters. He can swim faster than any fish. My stand represents The Moon and will blow your stand out of the water" Captain Tenille boasted as he suddenly went overboard with Anne.

Before they landed in the water, Star Platnium manged to get good hits on Dark Blue Moon and grab Anne.

"Nice Jotaro!" Koi cheered happily.

"Now pull her up. The Captain is no where on board" Joseph spoke as Jotaro was struggling.

"I'm trying!" He muttered as Barnacles started suddenly growing on Star Platnium's hand. Koi ran over next to him and started to try and help him pull Anne back up.

"Do you really need some help?" Joseph quipped as he grabbed Koi's waist and started helping to try and pull them back up.

Suddenly, Jotaro got pulled overboard. Koi managed to grab his ankles last second and went overboard as well. Star Platnium threw Anne up, Heirophant Green catching her.

Both fell into the water, Koi having to hold her breath.

"So I see you finally came into my realm of the ocean" Captain Tenille greeted nonchalantly. He looked over the both of them and chuckled at Koi "Hmph, I'll give you a chance to back down young lady. It wouldn't exactly be a fair fight. So go back to the surface before you sleep with the fishes" He offered. Koi looked to Jotaro who nodded, agreeing.

Koi looked back to Jotaro and gave him a curt nod 'You need to win this fight Jotaro. You got this. Kick his ass' Koi thought as she swam to the surface.

Upon reaching the surface, Koi took a big gulp of air and sputtered out water "Mind giving me a hand?" She asked the others.

Joseph used his Hermit Purple to wrap around her hand and pull her out, placing her back on the ship.

"Where's Jotaro?" Avdol questioned.

"He's still down there" Koi answered bluntly.

"Why are you not helping him?" Polnareff asked "He can get himself killed!" he added.

"With Hamon, I can't. Hamon requires me getting full access to oxygen as I need to breathe. The less oxygen I have, the less effective it becomes. Even bubbles would not be enough, I would've drowned in about 3 minutes" Koi glared to Polnareff.

"Besides, she doesn't have a stand. It makes sense that she would try to use what she has, but knows she can't" Avdol defended.

"I was offered the chance to leave and I took it. I'm putting my faith into Jotaro to take this stand user out. I just hope my intuition is right" Koi sighed. Kakyoin gave her a towel. She gave a light "thanks" as she dried her hair gently.

Koi and the others watched the crystal water start to swirl by the ship. That's when everyone noticed Jotaro limp in the water. Everyone gasped and Koi gulped 'Come on... come on... please...' Koi thought, biting her lip.

'You're so useless...' A familiar voice sounded from behind. Koi turned to see no one.

'Why even bother Koi... You have no right to be around these stand users without having one yourself. Go home... protect your family... it's not too late to turn back' The voice added.

'I'm not letting Dio get them too. Me going to help kill him will be my way to protect my family. This is what Dad would've wanted' Koi pondered.

'You're making a mistake Koi... You won't get out of this alive if you keep going' The voice added.

'I may die but stopping Dio will be my major goal. So fuck off and leave me alone!' Koi thought and growled.

"Uh... Koi..." Polnareff placed a hand on her shoulder. Koi tensed and turned around.

"Are you ok? You kinda spaced out for a second" Polnareff asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Oh- oh yea! Just something crossed my mind. Don't worry ok? I'll be fine" Koi gave him a reassuring smile.

A whirlpool started circling in the water and saw Jotaro limp. Everyone in awe and shock.

'Come on JoJo... please... You got to know something he doesnt...' Koi thought as the others tried to help him but failed because of sharp scales in the water.

"Koi! Try something... Pull your damn weight" Polnareff sneered. Koi turned to him "You just got here, so shut your damn mouth before I kick your ass a second time" Koi threatned. Avdol got in the middle of them "Thats enough, we don't need to start another fight. Jotaro needs help" He added.

Koi noticed some rope and picked it up. She took a breath as Hamon energy went all the way down the rope.

"What exactly are you planning?" Joseph asked as he noticed a portion of it is being tied around her waist.

"Are you insane?! That's suicide!" Kakyoin noted and Koi chuckled "I wouldn't do it if I didn't have a plan" She smirked gently. Someone grabbed her wrist "Gonna need any help?" Joseph asked, grabbing the other end as Koi dove in, breaking through the whirlpool. Jotaro was still limp and she gulped.

"You again, didn't think you'd be so stupid. But why don't I start with you next?" Tenille spoke cockily as the rope got cut.

"Shit!" Joseph exclaimed, falling on his back.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this, but such a pretty face... how can I resist?" Tenille asked, grabbing her wrist and kissing her rather suddenly.

'Oh hell no! But big mistake you cocky bastard' Koi shouted as her fist glowed Hamon energy 'Hamon Overdrive!' she added, punching Tenille in the stomach rather hard, so much so that it interrupted his whirlpool.

"STAR FINGER" Jotaro shouted and hit his stand with two fingers that extended out.

"It's so... powerful..." He muttered as he drifted off into the ocean. Koi and Jotaro surfaced and looked around as the ship started sinking. Kakyoin and the others got into a spare boat. Koi and Jotaro hopped in.

"Thats another one down" Koi cheered.

"Yare Yare Daze" Jotaro muttered, tipping his hat.

"Oh don't be like that! We're now one step closer to Dio!" Koi replied happily.

"There is one problem: It'll take us several days just to get to port at this rate" Avdol replied as a large horn sounded in the distance. Everyone looked to a large freight ship.

"I think that just answered your question" Polnareff replied.

"I don't know if its a good idea to just go on" Kakyoin butted in.

"Where did it even come from? We would've seen it" Koi replied.

"Just keep your guard up" Joseph warned as everyone boarded the Freight ship.


	6. Chapter 6

When getting onboard, the first thing everyone noticed was the lack of crew on this freight ship. Koi and the others looked around and started exploring the ship.

The ship itself looked brand new, the machines in top condition. Jotaro and the others then went into Command. They noticed the ship was steering itself. Koi got freaked out "Geez... there could be a stand user around if the ship is like this" she pointed out.

"Possibly. But where could they be?" Avdol asked and Koi shrugged as she opened a door. She noticed an orangutan, just sitting in its cage. Anne and Koi easily got off put as it just stared at them.

Jotaro walked up to it and picked up one of the nude magazines "Apparently it has nothing better to do" Jotaro spoke, placing it back.

"Gross..." Anne muttered.

"We should just keep looking for the stand user" Joseph inquired and everyone agreed as everyone went back on deck. The other crew member's from Tenille's ship were checking out the equipment and its condition, amazed it was in great condition.

"But the thing is... if the stand user isn't any of Tenille's crew, and there isn't anyone else on board besides us... then that Orangutan must be the user right?" Kakyoin questioned.

"Well we can't-" Avdol started

"ACK-" A crew member sounded as it got stabbed in the head by the crane. The other crew members started freaking out on how it moved on its own.

"Calm down. All of you" Koi walked up to them.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this?! A man is dead and you're telling us to calm down?! You're fucking insane!" A crew member scolded.

"Well I can't freak out at every death that occurs" Koi replied.

"Koi's right. Freaking out for one person won't get us anywhere. But it defintely means the stand user we're looking for is defintely on board" Polnareff added.

"You guys should look for a radio to look for some rescue. We'll handle everything else alright?" Joseph reassured the crew. Tenille's crew went inside the ship to find a radio of some kind.

"So what now? Should we split up and cover more ground?" Polnareff asked.

"It's not a bad idea. But it could mean one getting hurt" Joseph replied.

"There are seven of us yea? So why not have one group of three and one group of four?" Kakyoin suggested.

"I'll go with Polnareff and Koi" Avdol volenteered.

"That means, Jotaro, Anne, Kakyoin and Mr. Joestar are remaining" Koi pointed.

"If I may... I don't think it's a good idea to get Anne involved, she is only a little girl after all" Polnareff suggested.

"I can take you all on!" Anne complained.

"Polnareff's right. It's probably best if we find a safe place for Anne for now, even if it's on deck" Jotaro muttered.

"We know she'll be in good hands with some protection. So our original plan works fine" Koi argued.

"I'll be fine on my own! I can handle myself!" Anne blurted out rather angrily before walking inside the ship. Koi felt guilty and wanted to go after her, but Kakyoin stopped her "Give her some space..." he muttered quietly.

'You should go after them' A voice muttered in her head.

'Anne needs her space. I'm not going after them' Koi replied.

'The oragutan from earlier is a stand user. I have a hunch. Plus he looks really perverted. Just remember how he looked at the two of you' The voice replied.

'Why are you telling me this?' Koi asked.

'Think about it. None of the crew are stand users, the ship is moving by itself, and no one else is here besides that oragutan. So process of elimination' The voice replied.

'Right...' Koi replied.

Upon regaining her senses, Koi looked to the others and said "Jotaro, you mind coming with me? I have a hunch on who the stand user is"

"Huh? Who?" Avdol replied.

"The Oragutan from earlier. It was the only thing on the ship when we boarded. If we don't hurry, Anne could be in real trouble" Koi answered before running off and Jotaro following behind.

"Why would a monkey be a stand user?" Joseph questioned.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Mr. Joestar" Kakyoin replied.

"Besides, it isn't the weirdest thing we've seen" Avdol added "I predict there will be more bizarre stand users we face" he predicted.

"But haven't you guys noticed something odd about Koi? She tends to space out quite a bit. But when she snapped out of it, she had a hunch of who the stand user on board was. Could it be the work of a stand user?" Polnareff questioned.

"Possibly, but unlikely. I don't know a stand with that kind of power" Avdol replied.

"Maybe it's her stand communicating to her? It doesn't exactly seem impossible" Kakyoin thought.

"But if it is developed inside of her, then why does it not want to come out?" Joseph asked.

"Maybe something needs to happen? Who knows?" Polnareff asked.

Kakyoin and the others above deck started to suddenly sink intp the metal.

"What the hell?!" Polnareff struggled to break free.

Meanwhile, Koi's hand was stuck in the wall and tried using Hamon to break free to no avail and Jotaro was tied against a wall. Forever revealed himself once again, this time in a captain's uniform and pipe.

He thought he won with his massive stand. Forver pointed to the word 'Strength'

'Must be the stand name, I need to figure out a way to get us out of this. Otherwise, the others could die. Jotaro included. Unless one of us has a plan up our ass, we're done for' Koi thought, looking at the ground. Anne, looking horrified.

Forever glanced at Anne with a loving glance, however, upon wanting to claim his prize. Something was thrown at him, a small gold pin. A ting sounded on the floor.

"That must've hurt your pride, thinking you won" Jotaro commented. Forever was fuming and starting to get angry.

"You angry?" Jotaro questioned as Forever leapt at him. Star Platnium used his Star Finger, to plunge the pin right in his head.

Forever fell to the ground, crying from pain. Jotaro and Koi got free, Koi holding her wrist gently.

Forever ripped the shirt open, being backed into a corner.

"It's said that when an animal shows their stomach, it's a sign of surrender" Koi spoke. Jotaro nodded, knowing this "So you want forgivness?" He asked, Forever nodding in reply.

"Sorry, but you past that point a long time ago. Can't do that for you" Jotaro summoned Star Platnium and started punching Forever over and over again until Forever was punched through a metal door.

Koi looked to Jotato and gave a light laugh "Remind me to not mess with you" Koi joked.

"Yare Yare, The bastard deserved it. We would've been dead otherwise" Jotaro replied. The ship started to twist and turn as if it was melting.

"Lets just get above Deck, before the boat sinks" Koi added, making her away above deck, to see the others okay.

Upon getting to Singapore, everyone was looking weary and exhausted.

"Thank god we're finally in Singapore..." Koi quietly said to herself.

'You and Me both' A voice replied in her head.

"Hey Koi, I do have a question though. How did you know that the oraguntan was the stand user?" Avdol questioned. Koi turned to face him, all eyes now on her and awaiting an answer.

Koi laughed "I guess I simply had a gut feeling. That and process of elimination"

"I... suppose that makes sense" Avdol replied.

Koi looked to Anne and raised a brow "I thought you were waiting for your dad" she crossed her arms.

"I am, he just hasn't shown up yet" Anne replied.

"You should come with us. We'll pay for your room" Joseph suggested as everyone started walking to the hotel.

Later, Koi and Anne were sharing a room. Koi was told to meet at Joseph and Avdol's room in 20 minutes. She sat down on the bed and gave a sigh of relief.

Koi looked to her wrist, seeing the skin was red and irritated. Anne had laid down on the other bed and fell asleep.

'So what now?' The voice in Koi's head questioned.

'Ok. First off... Who exactly are you?' Koi asked in her head.

'You don't remember? Shame. We were such good friends when we were kids. You would always tell Dad about me' The voice said.

'A-Apollo? Why now...? Why here? I'm on this mission to avenge my father' Koi thought and looked down.

'So you do remember! But I'm here to tell you that doing this mission will spell disaster for you Koi. You may die from this. Are you ready to throw your life away to people you barely know?' Apollo lectured.

'Yea. I am. It's my life and I'll throw it to who I damn please. If I do die at the end, I know it won't be in vain' Koi rebuttled.

'Fine... don't say I didn't warn you Koi' Apollo sighed.

A loud knock suddenly came from the door. Koi snapped out of her thoughts and stood. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Jotaro and Kakyoin.

"We should get going. Don't exactly want to keep Mr. Joestar and Avdol waiting" Kakyoin said.

"I could've gone myself y'know" Koi joked.

"Nonsense. Anything to help y'know" Kakyoin replied.

"Shut the fuck up, the both of you. Yare Yare, You're both annoying" Jotaro blurted out.

"But I'm your annoyance JoJo" Kakyoin joked and Koi laughed. Jotaro tensed up before relaxing again, giving an irritated sigh.

"Let's just get this overwith okay?" Jotaro sneered before walking away from the both of them.

Kakyoin and Koi high-fived each other and snickered as they walked to their compatriot's shared room.

Joseph and Avdol looked to the three as they entered the room.

"Hey guys. We need to figure out what our next plan of action is" Avdol started.

"Well we are heading to our next destination right?" Koi questioned.

"Yea. We make our way there at dawn" Joseph replied.

"Shouldn't we wait for Polnareff to get here?" Kakyoin asked.

"Maybe... but he's probably taking a shit" Jotaro quipped.

"For 15 minutes? Highly unlikely" Koi rebuttled.

"Eh, don't mind him too much. Just take the day to just rest up. We leave in the morning. We'll meet back at the lobby at 8:00 tomorrow morning" Joseph told them.

"See you guys around then" Koi gave a light salute and walked back to her room. She opened the door to find Anne watching TV.

"Where were you?" Anne questioned.

"Just seeing the others for a minute. Anyways, I'm going to take a shower alright?" Koi told her as she went into the bathroom.

"Okay!" Anne replied with a friendly wave.

Upon getting out of the shower, Koi gave a light sigh as she was in her school uniform again "Not exactly practical... now isn't it?" she sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Another knock came to the door. Koi turned and opened the door to see Kakyoin.

"Theres a delay in our journey. According to Polnareff, there was a stand user in his room and now we'll be here for another day or two" Kakyoin explained.

"Well that sucks but it's better than nothing" She shrugged.

"Sure. I'll see you 'round then!" He waved and walked back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Koi decided to go out on her own and explored Singapore on her own. She got a suggestion of a decent clothing shop nearby from a local and smiled as she went inside.

Koi knew sooner or later that the school uniform she was wearing was not going to be practical for the journey ahead. She looked around the clothes and the variety of colors and patterns hanging on walls or various tables.

The woman gave Koi a friendly wave as Koi browsed throughout the small store.

Later, Koi walked out and smiled at the look. It was simple.

A beige loose sweater, a white tank top underneath, blue jeans, and high top sneakers a black belt holding up the jeans.

"Now that stupid uniform can burn in a fire" Koi muttered, as she came out of the store. She noticed Jotaro, Anne and Kakyoin getting some coconut juice and she waved to them happily before going over.

"Whats with the outfit?" Jotaro questioned.

"Eh. A female school uniform isn't exactly practical for where we are heading" Koi replied with a shrug.

"It looks good on you Koi" Kakyoin told her with a gentle nod.

"Thanks Kakyoin" Koi smiled happily.

"But make it four" Jotaro demanded.

"Certainly! 16 dollars please" The salesman told them.

"16?! It should only be eight!" Anne rebuttled. Koi pulled her wallet and paid "Uh... Here! This should cover it" She smiled as she gave the cash to him. When going to put it back, a man snatched her wallet and started running off with it.

"Good thing nothing was important in-" Koi stopped talking as soon as Heirophant Green went hurdling towards the man and tackled him to the ground. Kakyoin was over at the man in an instant.

The thief looked terrified as he looked up at Kakyoin

"You shithead. Did you really think it's okay to steal from a lady you motherfucker?!" He told the man.

Jotaro and the others looked at the scene in awe as the thief got kneed in the face. Koi winced, holding her coconut juice in hand looking at the scene.

"Kakyoin" Jotaro tried calling. Anne couldn't help but watch in awe.

"You scumbag... you're about as worthless as a cockroach's dick. What you've done is unforgivable!" Kakyoin held him by the collar before putting him in a back break hold.

"How dare you steal from someone with the same fingers you wipe your ass with! A lady no less!" Kakyoin kept trying to break his back.

"You're going to kill the man if you don't stop" Jotaro warned.

"It's wasn't a big deal ok? You didn't need to overreact and make things worse" Koi looked to him, disappointed.

Kakyoin kept trying to break the man's back, only to stop by Jotaro pushing him and the man falling to the ground. Koi kneeled beside the man and grabbed her wallet back.

"The wallet was a gift. It didn't have anything important besides my school ID and a bit of cash. You could've killed the man! Are you insane?" Koi looked to Kakyoin suspiciously.

Kakyoin turned around and dusted himself off "You didn't have to push me like that. Only an asshole like him would steal from Koi here" He took the spare coconut juice from Anne's hand and glanced to Jotaro "Is that so wrong Jotaro?" He questioned before sipping the coconut juice.

"The Old Man says we should take a train to get to India. We should get to the cable car station to get there and reserve tickets. We leave tomorrow" Jotaro told them and started walking away.

"I'm gonna go back to the hotel alright? See ya later" Koi waved and walked away.

Upon getting back to the hotel, Koi knocked on Joseph's and Avdol's door.

"It's open" Joseph replied.

"Hey I wanted to check on you guys. Make sure everything was okay" Koi explained.

Joseph and Avdol looked to each other before nodding "Kakyoin could be betraying us. We're not totally sure if this is true however" Avdol replied.

"Well he did almost kill a man that stole my wallet that was a gift. I may not have known Kakyoin for that long, but he doesn't really have a temper it seems" Koi explained.

"Hah! It reminds me of a time when someone stole my wallet back in my younger days" Joseph reminesced "He's running for city council now back home" He added.

"Not exactly the time to remember the good old days Mr. Joestar" Koi retorted. The phone rang and Joseph picked it up.

"Hello?" He started.

"Mr. Joestar! I-It's Anne! Mr. Kakyoin... somethings wrong with him! His jaw was ripped apart by Jotaro" Anne cried, scared.

"Where are you guys now?" He asked.

"At the cable car station!" Anne exclaimed.

"Stay there alright" Joseph tried to reassure.

"Y-yea" She replied quietly. Anne then noticed Jotaro jumping out of the cable car to grabbing onto a pillar. Anne then hung up.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called. The others turned to see Kakyoin.

"Where the hell have you been?" Joseph asked.

"Tanning by the pool" Kakyoin replied.

"In your school uniform?" Koi asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Kakyoin shrugged "By the way, nice outfit. But you are a student as well. Shouldn't you be wearing your uniform too?" He asked.

"Didn't see it as practical for the journey ahead. So, I changed it up a bit" Koi replied.

"I... suppose that makes sense..." Kakyoin replied.

"Anyways, you two should get the tickets for the train, seeing as Jotaro is a bit busy right now. But also get dumbass out of jail too" Joseph told them.

At the jail, Polnareff was waiting. He had told cops what they needed to hear. But he defintely wasn't patient. He stopped when he heard footsteps down the hall

"Hey, someone's come to pick you up. It's your lucky day" A cop told him as he unlocked the cell. Polnareff was greeted by Kakyoin and Koi.

"Merci!" Polnareff smiled at them.

"We need to get to Singapore Station and reserve tickets for tomorrow's train to India" Kakyoin explained.

"I thought Jotaro was doing that" Polnareff replied.

"He's busy with a stand user" Koi added quickly.

"And we're not there to help him?!" Polnareff glared at the both of them.

"If theres one thing you need to learn Polnareff is putting faith in those you choose to be around. Jotaro included" Koi glared to him.

"Lets just get going before we cause another scene" Kakyoin suggested and both agreed. They left the police station and started walking to the train station.

"At least it's a nice day out today" Kakyoin commented.

"Maybe get some ice cream. Seems like a good day for it" Polnareff added with a nod.

Later back at the hotel, Koi sat on her bed and sighed quietly.

'Why me?' Koi asked herself as she laid on the bed. Anne was watching TV. Koi stood and went outside onto the balcony, over looking the crescent moon and stars that filled the night sky.

'You seem glum... you can tell me anything' Apollo spoke in her head.

'You probably already know don't you?' Koi questioned rolling her eyes.

'Not really' Apollo replies.

'It's just that... I have a stand but I kinda don't... it's developing they say. But I'm not sure if I can believe them...' Koi explained sadly. Koi looked down 'I just don't want to be useless. I want to help. But I'm not sure if this stand I supposedly have will actually appear' She added.

'Well, maybe you have to open your heart. Maybe then it will come out' Apollo explained.

'Like confess my feelings? Geez Apollo you're acting like Mom' Koi shook her head.

'Not quite. Maybe convey your feelings. Maybe then something may happen' Apollo elaborated.

'Now you're just being vague' Koi sighed.

'If you say so Koi...' Apollo's voice faded.

Koi's hands went on the bars of the balcony. Hamon energy crackled between her fingers and spread throughout the building. The lights flickered for a moment before becoming normal.

"I just don't want to be useless... I want to pull my weight... but I don't know if I can..." Koi muttered to herself. Tears came down from her eyes "Dad... If you're listening... I need you here...I miss you so much. I can't do this without you... I need you now more than ever. I need to know if I made the right choice" Koi cried.

Little did she know that one of her compatriots was listening to her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning rose, Koi got ready and went down to the lobby. Being the first one there, she sat in a chair and waited for the others.

'Didn't sleep that well I see' Apollo suddenly quipped, Koi jumping slightly.

'Don't scare me like that' Koi replied.

'Oh come on. Can't imaginary friends have fun too?' Apollo questioned with a laugh.

'Whatever. I'm just tired' Koi stretched with an audible yawn.

'Sure... got a long trip ahead though. Maybe catch up on sleep then?' Apollo suggested.

'Maybe... if my brain stops being hyperactive that is' Koi looked around.

'Geez, how long does it take for a man to get ready?' Apollo questioned, 'Figured they would be here by now' they added.

'I know right? Hopefully they get what needs to get done is done soon' Koi leaned back in the chair.

Koi's conversation with her imaginary friend is interrupted by Joseph just glancing at her, "Morning Koi!" He greeted happily. Koi jumped and looked over to see Joseph and gave a light wave, "Morning Mr. Joestar" She greeted with a yawn.

"Didn't sleep well?" He asked.

"Yea... could be worse though" Koi retorted and Joseph nodded in agreement. Jotaro, Kakyoin, Polnareff and Avdol eventually made it downstairs to the lobby as well.

"Took you guys long enough" Joseph commented.

"Hey! I take pride in my hair" Polnareff scoulded.

"Looks about as straight as the Eiffel Tower" Koi joked with a laugh and everyone laughed, except for Polnareff and Jotaro, who simply gave a subtle smile.

'At least it's good to hear them in a better mood than last night. Must be difficult for someone like her. She knows her reasons, but that doubt maybe the end for her' Avdol thought, 'Maybe if I can get some information, that may help? I'll talk to her during the ride to India' He added

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving! Let's get some breakfast before the train alright?" Joseph suggested and everyone agreed as they had time to kill.

Upon eating, everyone was quiet. The food was at least good. Koi reached into her bag and pulled out the Train Tickets, giving one to everyone there.

"Figure I do this before I forget" Koi shrugged.

"Sure. After all, it'll be awhile before we make it to India" Avdol commented as he drank some juice.

When everyone finished, they arrivied at the train station. Koi pulled out a sketch book, waiting for the train to arrive.

' Say... the way you draw everyone else's stands is adorable!' Apollo praised.

'Thanks Apollo...' Koi replied.

'No worries. You still seem a bit... y'know' Apollo sensed.

'It's nothing you need to worry about' Koi thought, irritated.

'I'm a part of you Koi, so naturally I know how you feel' Apollo rebuttled.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it right now!" Koi exclaimed aloud, something flickering behind her for a split second, putting Joseph on the defensive.

"Ok! Geez calm down! I was only trying to tell you we need to get on the train" Joseph replied, walking away, Hermit Purple disappearing too. Koi felt embarressed as she stood and followed the others on the train, 'Great... He hates me too' Koi thought, annoyed with herself. She sat away from the others, trying to think about what happened. She placed the sketchbook back in her bag. Koi pulled out a picture of her and her Dad while they were on a vacation. She smiled at the memory before putting it away quickly.

'Hasn't one thing kind of bothered you? Why was Joseph's Hermit Purple out when you snapped?' Apollo suddenly commented.

'Go away Apollo' Koi looked down.

'You know that I can't do that right?' Apollo replied.

'Maybe I don't want to talk to you' Koi retorted.

Apollo sighed, 'Fine, Fine. I'll take my leave'

Koi snapped back to reality once again, this time Avdol walking over asking, "This seat taken?"

"Not at all" Koi waved it off as Avdol sat down across from her.

"Mr. Joestar's not mad at you by the way" He reassured as Koi looked to him. Avdol continued, "I heard what you said last night. I can tell that your Dad was a big part of your life"

"Yea... he was the one that taught me Hamon and what I know. But he was paranoid something would come and we wouldn't be able to protect the family" Koi explained.

"That day finally came I guess..." Avdol replied.

"Yea..." Koi muttered.

"Mr. Joestar did tell me something bizarre however. He said something flickered behind you for a split second when you yelled at him" He informed before predicting, "Seems like your stand is wanting to come out sooner than we hoped"

Koi looked to him, now gaining her attention. Apollo gave a small giggle in her head.

"Do you know what it may take?" Avdol questioned. Koi thought about it for a moment before answering, "Someone said something about opening my heart?"

"Your stand communicates to you?" Avdol said, intrigued.

"N-No! My friend, Apollo. They have been there for me since the beginning. They've been talking in my head. They told me what I should do. It's very vague however" Koi elaborated.

"So an imaginary friend?" He asked and Koi nodded.

"When I was kid, I had to do a bunch of Hamon training. When I was able to go to school, I didn't have a lot of friends, so Apollo started talking to me. We became good friends. I thought I grew out of having an imaginary friend and thus why Apollo left, but I guess I'm wrong" Koi chuckled quietly.

"They just started talking to you again?" Avdol asked and Koi nodded.

"I think this Apollo is your stand. They seem fully developed, but is having a hard time... as for their abilities, I can't say for sure... however... they will defintely be powerful" He predicted and Koi smiled.

'You sneaky bitch' Koi told Apollo and they simply laughed.

"Thanks Avdol" Koi than8ked Avdol with a nod.

It's no problem Koi. I'm honestly glad we could have this chat. Just remember this: If you do have doubts as to why you're here, remember why everyone else is here too" He advised.

"I'm going to find a phone" Koi stood up and went to find a phone. She found one by the dining car. She dialed a number and sat in a chair by it.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey Daphnie. It's Koi" Koi greeted.

"Koi! Darling! How is everything?" She asked happily.

"It's good! I'm enjoying the trip so far" Koi replied.

"Excellent!" Daphnie exclaimed, "Your mother called me recently" She added.

"Is... everything okay with her?" Koi questioned.

"Something happened. She suddenly started getting sick... I don't know what happened. But she is worried. Even Doctors don't know what happened" Daphnie explained.

"I may know some people that may help..." Koi nodded, "I'll give them a call ok?" She added.

"Thank you Koi!" Daphnie cheered before hanging up the phone. Koi hung up the phone, she feared the worst... the same happened to her as Ms. Holly. Why her?

Koi liked her mother up to their parent's divorce. Then she started drinking to forget and taking drugs. Although her mother recieved help, she still sometimes drinks. Koi still worried about her mother however and her well-being.

She remembered the number to the Speedwagon Foundation and dialed it nervously.

"Hello! This is Yumeko! How can I help you today?" She asked.

"Hi. My mother needs medical assistance for her sickness... even Doctor's that she's seen can't help. You guys are my last resort" she replied nervously.

"Certainly! May I ask who's calling?" Yumeko questioned.

"Koi Kitsune" She replied.

"Ok! I'll be sure to get a medical team to the Kitsune residence. Have a nice day!" Yumeko hung up. Koi put the phone back hesitantly. Maybe calling her mother wouldn't hurt right? Koi picked up the phone once more, dialing the number.

She got an answer, "H-Hello?" A familiar voice croaked.

"Hey Mom, it's Koi..." She replied.

"Hey munchkin! How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been doing ok. I heard what happened. Are you doing alright?" Koi said.

"C-Could be worse. I suppose..." Her mother replied with a small chuckle.

"I'm sending a medical team over. They should be there soon ok? I know them from a friend of mine" Koi informed.

"Oh? And who's the friend of yours?" She asked.

"You know the man that trained Dad in Hamon, Joseph Joestar?" Koi questioned.

"Yea... I remember him coming over a few times when you were a baby. I remember he gave you a giant scarf as a christmas gift one time" She remincesed with a small laugh.

"I met him recently. I'm helping him with something. I won't be home for awhile" She admitted.

"Oh. Well don't worry okay? I'll be fine! If you're helping a kind man thats helped us in the past. It's time for you to return the favor" Her mother reassured.

"Y-yea" Koi looked down.

"Hey... I love you. Remember that ok?" Her mother told her.

"I love you too Mom. I'll hopefully be home soon okay?" She told her.

"Of course Sweet Pea. I'll see you around ok?" Her mother replied and Koi smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Hey! You finished with that? I need to use it" Joseph said and Koi jumped and turned around "Sorry Mr. Joestar. I just needed to use it" Koi chuckled nervously.

"Well alright then. I'll see you around I guess" Joseph waved her off before picking up the phone and Koi walked away.

Later when the Train got to Calcutta, India, everyone got off and looked around "Wow... this place is certainly bustling with life" Koi pointed out nervously as a swarm of people started surrounding them offering services from carrying bags to getting tattoos. Many asked for money.

"Can I braid your hair?! It's really pretty" A woman offered.

"Perhaps a nice Sari? Perfect to match those eyes of hers. Made from the finest fabric" A man spoke over.

"I'm okay thank you" Koi declined politely.

"Hey! Don't put your nose on it!" Polnareff lifted his bag up, scoulding a child.

"Avdol, are we in India?" Joseph asked, getting irritated.

Avdol simply laughed, "It's what makes this country great!" As he walked through the crowd with the others following behind.

Later at a resturant, everyone felt relieved to get some quiet from the city life outside.

Polnareff suddenly stood, asking one of the waiters "Excuse me, where's the bathroom?"

"Just in the back sir" The waiter replied.

"You aren't going to order beforehand?" Joseph questioned.

"You decide for me. Make it as gorgeous as a frenchman like myself" Polnareff left, Joseph's mouth open.

"Egotisical as always" Koi commented, rolling her eyes.

"It simply means he doesn't care what he wants. Now what would Polnareff like?" Kakyoin asked aloud as he looked over the menu.

After 10 minutes, Polnareff returned. He sat down, somewhat on edge. When he thought he saw his sister's killer again, he rushed out of the resturant. Jotaro and the others followed him outside.

"Too many people..." he muttered.

"What was that all about?" Joseph asked.

"What's the meaning of this?" Avdol questioned.

"If that was who I thought it was... then I found him! The stand that uses mirrors is in my sights. The asshole who killed my precious sister" Polnareff sneered, giving off a determined energy.

"Are you really certain it's him?" Koi asked curiously.

Polnareff turned to the others, "Mr. Joestar. I'm sorry to say that I'll be travelling alone from here on in" Polnareff informed. Everyone was in some surprise at the sudden departing of someone they called an friend. Even if it was for a short while. Polnareff continued, "With him finally in my grasp, I'm not going to wait for him to get the drop on me. I'll find him first and kill him"

"We don't even know what he looks like or what his stand is" Kakyoin brought up.

"All I care about is that he has two right hands. Besides, he'll be on the defensive. Giving me the advantage" Polnareff explained. Polnareff then gave a light salute "Goodbye" He walked away.

"Tough talk for a man about to dig his own grave" Avdol piped up. Polnareff stopped and turned "Are you implying I'll lose?" he questioned.

"I am. He's exploiting your biggest weaknesses. I won't let you go alone" Avdol stepped forward.

"Listen and listen well Avdol because I'll only say it once. I don't give two shits about Dio. I warned you in Hong Kong that I would follow you guys to get my revenge. Mr. Joestar and Jotaro already know this." Polnareff explained. Jotaro and Joseph hummed in acknowledgement.

"Did you forget you were brainwashed by Dio?!" Avdol shouted.

"You don't know what having your sister murdered is like so shut the fuck up" Polnareff shouted. The fight started gaining attention from people in the area. Polnareff added, "If remember correctly, you pissed your pants and ran from Dio in fear. A coward like you would never understand why I need to do this!" Polanreff shouted.

"Enough!" Koi piped up suddenly.

"Oh great. The pipsqueak wants to add something" Polnareff added irritated.

"You're not the only person to have someone they held near and dear to get murdered by someone they hate" Koi sneered.


	9. Chapter 9

Shortly after Polnareff was gone from view. Everyone was unsure of what to do? Do they respect his wishes? Or do they go after him anyways?

Avdol decided to go after him, if his predictions were correct, it would be fatal to Polnareff.

"If I don't return in 10 minutes, start looking for me" Avdol looked to Joseph, "I'm sorry Mr. Joestar, but this feels right. He could get killed. He may need our help" He said before running into the sea of people the was on the street to search for their former comrade.

"I'm worried for them if I'm being honest" Koi spoke up.

"You going to run off too?" Jotaro questioned.

"No, But we do need to split up to cover more ground when 10 minutes is up" Koi replied seriously.

"Fuck the 10 minutes! We need to find where they went. Either one could get killed if we don't start looking" Joseph told them. They split up in search of Avdol.

"Mr. Avdol?" Koi called out to no avail and kept walking around. 'Why is he so worried about Polnareff? Was it one of his predictions? I just hope one of us finds him soon. They both could be in real trouble' Koi thought.

"Hey! There's a weird fight over there!" Someone shouted. Koi went running to the scene quickly and also saw Kakyoin run to the scene as well.

The Hanged Man emerged from a puddle using a hidden blade and stabbed him in the back. Hol Horse's bullet then went to his head. Everything seemed to go to slow motion as Avdol's body collasped to the ground, dead.

"Today's our lucky day! My Emperor and J.Geil's Hanged Man isn't strong against Avdol's Magician's Red. We figured he'd be our most formidible opponet... but Lady Luck is on our side it seems. It's easy from here" Hol Horse smirked, smoking his cigarette.

"Mr. Avdol!" Koi and Kakyoin shouted in unison, rushing to his side quickly. Kakyoin tried to get him to wake Avdol up to no avail.

"D-damnit..." Koi muttered to him "It was too damn easy... Mr. Avdol..." She sniffled quietly, holding back tears.

"That's what he gets for lecturing people..." Polnareff suddenly spoke. Koi and Kakyoin both looked to him, infuriated.

"The hell did you say?" Kakyoin questioned, "He was worried about you!" Kakyoin added.

"Avdol was the type of person to get in people's business... and now's he dead because of it" Polnareff remarked.

"He saved your damn life! Shouldn't you be thankful for that?! You're here now because of him! You owe him your very life Polnareff for his sacrafice!" Koi angrily stood, walking over to him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

Polnareff was... crying? Koi and Kakyoin were put off-guard by this. Koi didn't expect this from someone so egotistical in her eyes. Koi suddenly hugged him and he hugged back.

"I'm so sick of it... having people up and die on me... it really pisses me off" Polnareff cried into Koi's shoulder.

"Well the end of someone's life is a pretty sudden curtain call..." Hol Horse suddenly spoke, "It must be normal to die without saying goodbye" He added.

Koi suddenly let go of Polnareff "Watch my back Polnareff" Koi walked over to Hol Horse.

"Koi! Don't let him get to you! You don't stand a chance against him!" Kakyoin warned.

"So the little lady approaches... The standless member wants to pick a fight 'eh?" Hol Horse chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up" Koi sneered angrily, pulling out two war fans.

"What are you gonna do? Cool me off to death?" Hol Horse started laughing. Koi took a breath, Hamon energy crackling at the edge of each fan blade.

Koi sneered as he started to back off, seeing the fire in her eyes.

"Polnareff..." An unfamiliar voice suddenly sounded. Everyone stopped at the sound of the voice.

Polnareff glanced to a shop window to see the Hanged Man there.

"Avdol died for you... you should return the favor Polnareff..." Hanged Man laughed.

Koi stopped and turned to Polnareff, staring at the reflection.

"Your sister was really cute Polnareff. Seeing her die before me... her eyes fading to nothing put a smile on my face" The Hanged Man provoked.

"Bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" Polnareff exclaimed, summoning Silver Chariot.

"He wants you to attack! Don't let him get to you!" Kakyoin warned. It was too late however, Silver Chariot broke the shop window, going into shards.

The Hanged Man came behind Polnareff from one of the shards. "Die!" He exclaimed, about to stab Polnareff. Hol Horse fired a bullet.

"EMERALD SPLASH!" Kakyoin summoned Heirophant Green. Hol Horse and the Hanged Man both caught by surprise. Polnareff and Koi fell onto the ground. A truck sped by, Kakyoin pulling Polnareff in and driving off quickly. Koi was left behind.

"Kakyoin was it? Not bad!" Hol Horse summoned The Emperor, about to aim.

"Shit... that's out of my stand's range. Wouldn't do much damage from here. Looks like J.Geil went after them... wish him the best" The Emperor disappeared from his hands.

Koi stood and dusted herself off quickly. She glared to Hol Horse and picked up her fans.

"They don't seem like good friends if they leave you behind like that... defintely not how you treat a lady..." Hol Horse warned and turned to her.

"It's not your damn business as to how I'm treated. I'm not going to stand by while my friend died before my very eyes and have an accessory still be standing" Koi told him, standing menacingly before him.

"You're not very lady-like aren't you? Why don't I teach you some manners" He threatned.

"I'm going to break your finger before you can even pull the trigger of your stand" Koi told him exactly what she was going to do.

Hol Horse simply scoffed at her remark "Impossible... what are you gonna do. Use your magic fingers and shock me? Fine... I'll play your game" He summoned The Emperor and aimed it at her. She pulled out her fan, closed. She took a breath, Hamon crackling all around it. When Hol Horse was about to pull the trigger, Koi threw the fan at blazing speed. The fan bent Hol Horse's finger upwards, breaking it. A scream of pain emerged from his mouth as Koi kicked him in the stomach and he went on his knees. Koi picked up her fan and used the blunt end of the fan to knock him out.

"Cocky asshole" Koi muttered before turning to Avdol's body.

Joseph and Jotaro eventually made their way to where Koi and Avdol's body was.

"Avdol..." Joseph muttered.

"Where are the other two?" Jotaro questioned.

"They went off in a truck somewhere. They left me behind with this moron. The other stand user went after them" Koi stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"At least you were able to handle that one for now..." Jotaro replied.

"Y-yea... but what about Avdol? I don't know if-" Koi started.

"What exactly happened?" Joseph asked.

"Kakyoin and I got there at the same time, before it happened... he was stabbed in the back from the stand then shot in the head. We managed to seperate them which is good but can spell trouble" Koi explained.

After what had happened. Koi was instructed to not tell Kakyoin or Polnareff about what happened just yet.

Kakyoin and Polnareff noticed Jotaro, Koi and Joseph sitting down at a small place, getting tea.

"We should get going" Polnareff said.

"Where's Avdol's body?" Kakyoin asked.

Koi looked to them, "We had the misfortune of burying him... may he..." She sniffled sadly "rest in peace..."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Joestar..." Polnareff apologized sadly.

"Well now it's a lesson learned now isn't it... you don't go alone" Joseph replied unamused, taking a sip of tea, "We do need to get a car so we can get to Saudi Arabia on time" Joseph added.

Soon enough, everyone was in a sedan, on their way to Saudi Arabia. Koi had her bag on the floor by her feet. The only thing was, she was squished between two built men. Koi pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing, hoping to get to their next stop on their journey soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Although a change of plans had occured in Calcutta, they went to Varanasi with some girl named Nena. She seemed very unamused by the group or Polnareff's endless charm and was pissed off at Koi for hurting her man, Hol Horse.

Turns out however... Nena was a stand user that beared the Emperess. Polnareff was massively disappointed in being catfished from a seemingly cute woman.

Koi was on a payphone, calling home. Her mother had gotten down with a sickness similar to Holly's. Koi knew however that her mother was not as kind-hearted and gentle as Holly.

"How is she?" Koi asked the Doctor at the house.

"I actually have some good news! She seems to be doing really well. She's walking around and acting as if she was never sick. But, she does bear a stand it seems now... but we aren't so sure" The Doctor replied.

"Like... what is it doing?" Koi asked.

"She explains that this thing is helping her around the house. Doing any chores that her weak state can't do. She doesn't know their full potential yet though" The Doctor warned.

"Do you think that theres a name for them?" She asked.

"She calls them Sawyer... would you happen to know why?" The Doctor asked. Koi thought about it for a minute, then remembered, "Tom Sawyer is her favorite song by Rush"

"That's good to know. We do have a nurse keeping watch of her for now. But call back when needed for any updates" The Doctor said.

"I'll see you around ok?" Koi said as she said bye and hung up the phone.

"Didn't really think to tell me anything...You know I have connections with the Speedwagon Foundation right? They told me everything" Joseph's voice suddenly said.

Koi mouthed, 'shit' before turning around to face him. Joseph looked like an annoyed parent, demanding an explantion from their child. Joseph then asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We're already here for someone else, Ms. Holly. I didn't want to throw more of my problems into the mix and be a burden to all of us. Besides, all I know is that she is recovering and her stand has manifested. My mother isn't as gentle or kind-hearted as Ms. Holly and therefore can take Dio's curse" Koi replied, crossing her arms. Koi added, "I simply didn't need my personal family problems to be a burden on all of us. You and Avdol said 'We all have our own reason to be here' and I have mine. You, Jotaro and Kakyoin are here for Ms. Holly. Polnareff is here for avenging his sister and now fighting for the cause. As for me, I said I had nothing to lose after my dad passed away and my mom practically disowning me. I was ready to fight for what I lost... but being here with everyone... just makes me feel like the outlier. The King on a chess board. Hardly does anything... can't do much... it just makes me feel useless amongst everyone here... Maybe coming here was a mistake. Maybe I should just go home and forget about all of this" Koi's head was down to the ground.

"First off, you are not useless... I've told you before Koi that your Hamon training that was passed down to you can be practiced. Even though you mastered the art of the ripple, you're letting your emotions and anger get to you. Which in turn makes one lose control of it" Joseph started before adding, "When I was younger, I mastered Hamon. I thought I knew everything there was. Hell, I was wrong. Someone helped me face the foes in front of me, The Pillar Men and even sacrificed their own life to help me despite everything. You remind me a lot of him"

"What was their name?" Koi asked curiously.

"Caesar Zeppeli" Joseph replied quickly.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Joestar. I didn't know" Koi looked to him.

"I don't really talk about it often. But I think it's a good lesson for you. No matter how much people underestimate you and try to bring you down, you dust yourself off and keep fighting" Joseph reminesced. Koi looked up to Joseph and gave a smile giving a small "Thank you"

"Now if you need to excuse me, I need to make a call" Joseph told her and she stepped to the side so Joseph could make his call. Koi walked away and saw a food stand, getting two cold sodas. She walked over to Joseph, still on his call. She tapped his arm gently, giving it to him before walking away.

Later on the road, Koi was drawing on a sketch. What didn't help was Koi being in the middle of two stacked men in the backseat, Jotaro and Joseph respectively.

"At least at this rate we'll get there in no time" Polnareff, the driver said as he looked on the dirt road ahead.

'Aw. Heirophant Green is Adorable' Apollo commented.

'I don't want to hear you right now' Koi thought.

'Is this about that outburst from a couple of days ago?' They questioned.

'Maybe, but I don't want to hear from you' Koi warned.

'Koi, think about this... I'm here for you. Not against you... please let me help you and the others... I may be able to help?' Apollo suggested.

'Like what?' Koi asked.

'Well... I...' Apollo started.

"Seems like we got a follower" Kakyoin said aloud and snapped Koi out of her thoughts.

"Just let him pass. He appears to be in a rush anyways" Joseph suggested. Polnareff rolled down the window, giving the car the signal to pass and it did, effectively slowing them down.

"What the hell? I let the guy pass!" Polnareff sneered.

"Seems he's mad at you for speeding ahead of him" Kakyoin told him.

"Did you get a good look at the driver Polnareff?" Jotaro questioned.

"Not at all. The windows were thickly covered with dust or dirt. i don't know how he can see in there" He told Jotato.

"Seems like a stand user to me. The guy has been following us for awhile and he doesn't want us to get a look at him" Koi thought.

"Or he really likes going 4-wheeling" Polnareff shrugged.

"I doubt it. That car looks way too nice to even do that" Jotaro replied.

The car in front of them let them pass.

"Hell yea! Finally! Now we can get somewhere!" Polnareff cheered, going past. An 18-wheeler truck was about to hit them, horn blaring

"POLNAREFF WATCH OUT!" Koi shouted as the car flipped over a full 360 and landing on its tires, thanks to Star Platnium.

Jotaro noticed something pulling on his coat. He looked at Koi, latching on to him like a cat scared of heights.

"Do you mind?" He asked non-chalantly, pulling his hat down. She gave an embaressed smile and let go, saying "Sorry. I got carried away" laughing nervously.

"Whatever" Jotaro replied with a shrug.

"We would've been roadkill if it wasn't for Star Platnium" Kakyoin said.

"That Driver is no where in sight" Joseph pointed out.

"Must've gotten away while he could" Polnareff replied.

"What about the truck. It looks like it wont be going anywhere thanks to Star Platnium" Kakyoin pointed to the truck, against the cliffside.

"Just act like we were never here if people do question" Jotaro shrugged gently as they went forward to find that odd car that got them in that near-death situation. They kept driving and eventually found a roadside tea stand that was a nice break at least for awhile until they noticed an oddly familiar car, the exact one that almost got them killed. Upon investigating the car, no one was inside.

The investigation to find the stand user began. However, they almost got away as they all got back into the car and get after the user in question. Polnareff slammed on the gas in desperate attempt to catch up to this car.

After a short amount of time, they got to a dead end with a suspension bridge, the car no where in sight.

"Where did he go?" Polnareff asked, looking around.

"They couldn't have crossed the suspension bridge" Kakyoin added, as the car slammed them from behind "Oh shit..." Koi muttered.

Polnareff tried slamming the break down to slow them down before asking "How much horsepower does that piece of shit have?" he sneered as they were pushed closer to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm getting outta here!" Polnareff exclaimed, fiddling with the seat belt.

"The passengers need to be clear first!" Koi exclaimed.

"Hold the brake Polnareff!" Kakyoin added.

"S...sorry" He whimpered out as the car was hurdling to the ground. Everyone in panic, think that this was it.

"Heirophant Green!" Kakyoin summoned his stand.

"It can't possibly hold our weight! This is not a good idea Kakyoin!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate me Mr. Joestar. I know their limits" Kakyoin replied as he placed the hook from the Jeep to the other car, stopping them abruptly.

"Nice One Kakyoin!" Joseph cheered.

"But I got a question, do you like Sumo?" Jotaro asked with a slight smile as he summoned Star Platnium, hurling them back up and the other car following going down the cliff.

Everyone got out of the car and looked at the damage of the burning vehicle at the bottom of the cliff.

"Seems like he won't be after us anymore after that" Polnareff told him.

"But the question is: How did he manage to get behind us?" Koi asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know that Ms. Kitsune?" A voice suddenly sounded, gathering its coming from the radio.

"That can't be possible, that car should be burnt up by now" Kakyoin thought.

"It's defintely an enemy stand user if they know my name..." Koi sneered.

"This Wheel of Fortune will tear all of your guts and run you over!" The voice claimed as the ground started to shake.

"An earthquake?" Kakyoin thought.

Koi knelt to the ground and sent Hamon energy through the ground.

"Not quite..." Koi replied.

"Everybody get back to the car!" Joseph shouted.

"Don't get near it!" Koi and Jotaro shouted in unison as the car burrowed itself out of the ground and got in front of them. Everyone fell to the ground upon the stand landing. Everyone witnessed the car regenerate as if nothing happened.

"It's like the car's alive" Joseph stated.

"If its a duel he wants, then its what they'll get" Jotaro walked forward.

"We don't even know what his abilities are. I don't think that's a good idea" Koi replied, rather worried.

Suddenly, something flew at Jotaro at high speed, making holes in his jacket.

"What the hell? I didn't even see it" Jotaro muttered.

"Don't even know what hit you eh? You'll find out soon enough!" ZZ laughed as Wheel of Fortune shot another barrage of bullets at Jotaro.

"Jotaro!" Kakyoin and Polnareff shouted, trying to protect him at the cost of getting hit as well.

Upon standing Polnareff and Kakyoin looked to their wounds, noticing nothing inside it.

"It just really stings like hell. Nothing is inside the wouunds. What a strange attack" Polnareff observed.

"I'm going to pulverize your legs and run you over!" ZZ exclaimed, charging at them

"Get between the cliffs and quickly!" Joseph exclaimed as everyone started running in between the cliffs.

"Stop running away you roaches! Stop denying the inevitable!" ZZ shouted as Wheel of Fortune started digging its way through the cliff face.

"Impossible!" Kakyoin looked behind him.

Everyone could hear the man laughing manically as he charged after them. Everyone kept running. Koi tripped and turned around to see Wheel of Fortune charging towards her.

Koi out of instinct, hardly thinking, placed a Hamon barrier up enough to cover the width of the cliffface.

"You think your precious sunlight do-dad is enough to stop a stand?! You can't even harm stands little girl! Time to die!" ZZ charged and crashed directly into it.

"Wh-what the hell?! Impossible!" ZZ shouted

"But thanks to the help of Mr. Joestar's Hermit Purple I can at least slow you down!" Koi chuckled, the whole barrier being covered in its tendrils.

"I see! Since Koi can't physically harm stands, she used Mr. Joestar's Hermit Purple to assist with the barrier" Kakyoin explained.

"Nice one Koi!" Polnareff cheered from top of the cliff. Koi stood and dusted herself off, looking to the stand before her.

"Hamon Cutter!" Koi broke the barrier to send flying discs towards ZZ, although missed him entirely.

"Your aim sucks!" ZZ exclaimed.

"Wasn't aiming for you" Koi crossed her arms. The Hamon Cutters cut boulders off the cliff face and on top of Wheel of Fortune.

Hermit Purple wrapped around Koi's arm and pulled her up to the top of the cliffside just as Wheel of Fortune dug out of the boulder pile.

"Nice one! Defintely a fantastic display" Kakyoin praised.

"I couldn't have done it without Mr. Joestar's help. So he's the one you should thank" Koi chuckled.

"At least it was able to slow him down a bit" Joseph said.

"What a path someone gave you Koi! However, the path you gave me will be your demise! I'll grind you all to mince meat!" ZZ exclaimed as spikes grew from the tires and started to climb up the cliff face.

"Is there anything this car can't do?!" Polanreff panicked.

"Everyone stand back. We may be able to attack it's undercarriage" Jotaro extended an arm to get everyone away from him.

"It's certainly possible we can attack him where he's the most exposed" Kakyoin thought.

When Wheel of Fortune got to the top of the cliff, the undercarriage was exposed. Jotaro summoned Star Platnium about to strike. ZZ laughed, "You're fast, but not so bright"

Jotaro stopped, realizing what it was. The smell of gasoline reeked all over them.

"I thought I smelled something familiar" Kakyoin looked to his arm with a wound in it.

"He wasn't trying to hurt us, he was trying to coat us with gasoline!" Polnareff exclaimed.

ZZ laughed manically, "Seems you figured it out, but you're too late!" another barrage of gas bullets hit Jotaro. He quickly added, "Say farewell to the valiant hero!" as he induced an electical shock from his stand, enough to set Jotaro aflame.

"JOTARO!" Everyone shouted in unison. Joseph made an attempt to help but was held back.

"We're all coated in gasoline too! We can't help him" Kakyoin try to presuade him, paining him and everyone else hearing Jotaro's screams of agony. Everyone stopped upon hearing an audible thud.

"HAHA! I win! Part three is over!" ZZ exclaimed, pointing up to the sky. Everyone was at the shock of losing a friend or in Joseph's case, his grandson.

"And what exactly would it be without Jotaro Kujo?" A familiar voice sounded as a fist came through the ground.

"You used Star Platnium to burrow through the ground?! So the only thing that burned was your jacket!"

"Here's some parting wisdom. The thing you said to Koi about paths is dead wrong. You forge your own path. Allow me to teach you" Jotaro told ZZ, who was now in absolute fear.

"But that can't be done without some pain" Jotaro added as Star Platnium lead out a barrage of punches towards Wheel of Fortune.

Everyone turned, hearing the iconic 'Ora Ora' from Star Platnium and was relieved that he was okay.

ZZ eventually was out of Wheel of Fortune and made a very deep path.

"See you made your own path, props for being a fast learner. That ends your lesson" Jotaro scoffed, pulling himself onto solid ground.

"What a strange man. His arms are so big and yet the rest of him is so small. Talk about a massive bluff" Kakyoin said as ZZ started crawling away and ended up grabbing onto Polnareff's leg.

"And where do you think you're going?" Polnareff kicked him.

"Pl-please don't kill me! I was only in it for the money! I swear!" ZZ panicked as everyone except for Jotaro started laughing at him.

Hearing some noises behind them, everyone turned around to see Wheel of Fortune turn into a very small car.

"Hmph, it also also seems the stand was being disguised as this the entire time. Frankly, it reminds of a sheep being schorn" Joseph smiled and started laughing as everyone else except Jotaro did the same.

"I think I have an idea on how to deal with him" Koi smirked.

Later when it was done, ZZ was screaming in panic being upside down on a boulder.

"and that takes care of that. We should get going however to Pakistan. We can probably use this hunk of junk only fair since our car was totaled" Joseph said as everyone got in.

"Let's just hope it actually gets us to the border" Koi told him as they started riding off to Pakistan.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a fog ridden town the Joestar party got to on their jounrey to Cairo. Dark, mysterious and not that much life in this ghost town in Pakistan. The fog was thick and tension was palpable in the air.

The party was walking down a street corner and saw someplace where they could eat. Joseph did his best to show on how to greet islamic folk, however completely backfired. The resturant closed for them.

"I only want to ask a question, are there any hotels around?" Joseph asked. The man still stayed silent.

After a long silence, Koi suggested "With a town this big, we can ask someone else Mr. Joestar. Or we find it ourselves. It's natural some people don't take so kindly to travelers"

"Good day" The man suddenly spoke before turning his back and walking back to his establishment. Joseph thought he noticed roaches on the man's neck. Upon exploring more of the town for answers, a man jumped out and collasped onto Koi, who also fell down as well "P-pl...ease... h-he...lp... me" He muttered out before collasping dead. What seemed odd was the amount of holes on this mans body.

"Who could do this to a person?" Koi asked sadly.

"These don't even look like natural wounds" Kakyoin observed rather closely.

"Could be the work of an enemy stand user" Jotaro added. Polnareff helped get the body off of Koi and helped her up "You ok?" he asked.

"Yea... thanks" Koi replied.

"Look alive. The stand user could be anywhere. With fog this thick, they could be right next to us and we'd have no idea" Kakyoin told the group.

Hearing distant wooden clanging in the distance put everyone on edge with the thought of an enemy stand user being around. An old woman emerged from the fog, looking rather harmless as she approached them. The clanging coming from her cane. The sound echoed through the bleak streets of the town.

Upon the old woman getting closer to them, she politely bowed her head, the others doing the same in respect.

"Ah, I see you're travelers. I'm quite afraid it's dangerous to leave the town now with all this fog. Fortunately, I run my own bed and breakfast not far from here. There's plenty of room for all of you. I'll even give you a healthy discount" The woman smiled.

"Finally someone normal in this town" Polnareff smiled in his confident fashion.

"Now if you'd follow me please, I'll be more than glad to show you the way" The woman started walking, the clang being constant. Koi crossed her arms as she walked, thinking to herself.

'Koi please listen, this lady... she's suspicious' Apollo warned

'No shit Sherlock' Koi replied to her imaginary friend.

'Just be careful ok? Keep your guard up at all costs' Apollo told her. Koi scoffed.

"It seems we haven't been attacked yet. But as Kakyoin said, stay on yoir guard" Joseph repeated.

"This town is very creepy..." Polnareff looked forward. Another clang got their attention "Now this way Master Joestar. My bed and breakfast is just ahead" The woman said happily. She then added, "I know it's not much, but it does have history. One of the 007 movies was filmed here and when John Lennon visited, he stayed here the entire time"

"Seriously?!" Polnareff excitedly exclaimed as the old woman laughed, "Of course not. I was only pulling your leg young man"

"But I still put my heart and soul into this hotel. Since there aren't any other guests tonight you can choose what you want from the menu. We have meat, fresh fish and vegtables" She kept walking.

"Hold up grandma. Before you called me Joestar. Tell me, how did you know my name?" Jotaro asked. The old woman stopped and after a long pause replied "I heard that nice young lady say Mr. Joestar earlier" She replied, pointing to Koi.

"Huh? Oh yea. I guess I did didn't I?" Koi questioned.

"I may be old but my hearing is rather keen" The woman replied.

"Now I must ask Ma'am. What happened to your hand?" Koi asked curiously, pointing out her bandaged hand.

"Oh this? Just a minor burn. Nothing you should worry about. Just me being a clumsy old woman" The woman laughed it off.

"I'd you'd like, I could try to heal it. I have been looking for a way to practice my skills" Koi offered politely.

"You're too kind. That sounds like a marvelous idea" The old woman smiled as she brought them inside the small hotel. Everyone signed the guest book at the front desk.

"Let me show you to your rooms" The woman smiled. Later in the back room downstairs, Koi and the old woman were sitting down while Koi was removing the bandage. The old lady was insistent on leaving it on, Koi did.

"Now I must ask young lady, why you travel with men such as them? They don't seem like great people to be around" The old woman asked.

"Well, honestly. I felt I had nothing left to lose. After my dad passed on, I've been travelling with them to not have my dad's name be in vain. I want to avenge him" Koi replied.

"Seems like you found something to believe in. My son recently passed away and I hope to find his killer one day. He was precious to me. I could never fathom a day where I outlive my own son. He expierenced a cruel fate" The woman sniffled.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ma'am" Koi replied sadly. Little did she know, her son's killer was on the third floor.

"Please. Enya will be fine" The woman smiled.

"Now why don't I try this shall we?" Koi nodded, putting both her hands around Enya's injured one. Upon a bright energy glowing from Koi's hands, she saw visions of Dio as well as Enya's interactions with him. Koi could hear her thoughts about her hatred for Polnareff and everything else about her compatriots for killing J. Geil. She also saw his final moments as well as Polnareff and Kakyoin killing him rather brutally. Although, healing Enya's hand successfully, Koi wasn't sure if what she saw for certain was real. Koi pulled away and snapped out of her thoughts.

"You did quite the job young miss" Enya smiled "I can feel like I'm better already.

"Thank you. I just did my best" Koi brushed off as they heard the bell from the counter.

Koi stood and offered Enya's cane to her. Enya then suggested, "You should head upstairs hun. Thank you again my dear" Enya thanked as Koi walked out of the back room. To her surprise, she sees Hol Horse at the front.

" Koi Kitsune. It's a pleasure to see you" He smirked gently.

"Back off Hol Horse" Koi warned, heading for the stairs.

"Oh come on now, can't we start over? Can't we be friends?" He asked. Koi turned and gave a sneer, "Not after what you did to Mr. Avdol"

"I'm not here to fight y'know" Hol Horse warned.

"I honestly could care less about what your sleazy ass is here for Hol Horse. So leave me and my friends alone before I kick your sorry ass a second time" Koi warned before going upstairs and back to her room.

Koi sat on the bed, rather curious as to what happened with Enya and the visions she saw. Were they real? Did this woman have a connection to Dio? Was she just avenging her son? Koi felt confused and laid down on the bed.

"Are we doing the right thing? Enya only wants to avenge her son... We're no better than them if we're ruining lives. These people are innocent... right? Fuck... I don't know what to think" Koi sighed and placed a pillow into her face, screaming into it in frustration. Koi removed the pillow and stared at the ceiling, never feeling so conflicted by their actions. Was one person really worth the trouble of going on this whole journey and hurting so many others as a result?

'But it's to stop one person that we all collectively hate right? Dio did this to all of these people, paying them mass amounts of money to stop us' Apollo snapped Koi out their thoughts.

'But we're saving one person and putting so many others at stake. It seems backwards y'know' Koi thought sadly.

'If Dio lives, it could mean the end of the world. If he is as bad as everyone makes him out to be' Apollo rebuttled.

'I guess that makes sense..." Koi sighed a loud bang interrupted her thoughts and she ran out of her room and went by the stairs and looked down to the lobby. She saw Jotaro, Kakyoin and Joseph by the stairs as well. Polnareff was going down to investigate.

"Is everything ok Polnareff?" Joseph asked.

"We heard a strange noise and we wanted to investigate" Kakyoin said. Koi thought about what the noise was, until she remembered Hol Horse and his stand, The Emperor. Koi rushed downstairs "Ms. Enya?! Is everything alright?!" She went past Polnareff to the shock of everyone.

"Hey slowdown! Whats going on Koi?" Polnareff asked. Koi stopped, remembering that no one else knew about Hol Horse's arrival except for herself.

"Oh uh, everything's fine dear. It was just clumsy old me!" Enya exclaimed from the back, giving a nervous chuckle. Koi relaxed a bit and gave a sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't explain anything" Polnareff replied, pushing past Koi to the backroom.

"Polnareff wa-" Koi said quickly and followed him to the backroom to see no-one. She looked around, to see it was exactly how it was.

"So what was it that you were trying to stop me from seeing?" Polnareff asked Koi curiously.

"I thought I saw a stand user. I didn't want you getting hurt" Koi chuckled.

"You can't even harm stands. You'd be in more danger than me" Polnareff retorted before adding "Now why don't you run along now and tell the others everything's alright ok?" He tried pushing her out.

"We were told to not wander off alone. You know what happened last time that happened" Koi turned, putting a finger on his chest. "I might as well stay with you. Don't make much sense to get one of the others" she added quickly, Polnareff growling in response.

'A feud like this I can use to my advantage' Enya thought to herself.

"Ugh fine, just don't get in my way ok?" Polnareff walked away from Koi and went towards Enya.

"Would you like some help Madame?" Polnareff offered, pulling up a chair that fell on to the floor.

Koi leaned against the wall of the backroom, just making sure everything was ok between them. One question that bugged her mind was: Where was Hol Horse?

That question was quickly answered when grunts came from under the couch. Polnareff turned around upon hearing that noise.

"Wait, that isn't-... it is!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"Watch out behind you Polnareff!" Hol Horse shouted. Enya jumped at him viciously with sharp scissors, which Polnareff blocked.

"I am the mother of J. Geil! The man you brutally murdered" Enya exclaimed, trying to injure him.

"Everyone in this town has it out for you Polnareff. If she injures you, you're done for!" Hol Horse said.

"It would just be a scratch, wouldn't take much. Now face the terrifying power of my Justice!" Enya exclaimed, her stand being revealed.

Koi ran towards Hol Horse quickly in an attempt to help him.

"You're actually helping me?" He asked curiously.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because it's whats right. I'm not helping you because I like you. Let's make that one thing clear. We need to get out of this alive" She replied, helping him up gently

"Koi! What are you doing helping him?! He killed Avdol!" Polnareff asked in urgency.

"Not the time Polnareff!" Koi replied. The three ran into the backroom, barricading the door.

"We don't have much time before that door is broken down" Hol Horse thought.

"We're gonna have to hide in here" Polnareff pointed to a room. They went inside, shutting the door. Turns out this was the bathroom.

After each of them caught their breaths, Polnareff glared to Koi, "You have about five seconds to explain as to why you saved Hol Horse" He asked.

"We need to get out of this alive and unharmed right? I did it because it was the right thing to do. It doesn't matter if he killed Avdol. I'm just as upset as you are, but now is not the time to seek vengence. As she is seeking for revenge on you" Koi glared.

Polnareff was in thought then realized "You knew about all of this didn't you?! You knew about her stand and Hol Horse being here. That's why you tried stopping me wasn't it?"

"Of course I didn't! I knew about Hol Horse's arrival by merely meeting him here. I never knew about a stand or anything like that! All I knew was she wanted to avenge her son. I didn't know it was you that killed him!" Koi defended.

"Uh guys..." Hol Horse tried to stop the fight.

"Her son killed my sister! So naturally I wanted to kill him for what he did!" Polnareff shouted.

Koi walked away from Polnareff "The fuck you walking away for Koi?!" he taunted.

Koi sighed "I should've put the pieces together sooner. I feel like an idiot" The statement putting Polanreff off guard.

"This is not the time to figure things out!" Polanreff warned.

"What matters now is we try to make it out alive. I'll explain everything later. All I know is we need to be ready to fight" Koi turned to Polnareff. Polnareff walked towards the door, upon the noises suddenly going silent.

He walked towards the door and crouched towards the keyhole. A scream of pain put Koi on edge as the door got broken down by a bunch of Enya's undead army.

"Hamon bind!" Koi shouted, a golden rope out of Hamon went around Polnareff's waist. She pulled it and sent him closer to her. When he got next to her, Koi put up a Hamon barrier to protect all of them from her zombies. Polnareff's face getting smushed against the barrier from Justice.

"Thanks" Polnareff thanked, Koi giving a nod. Wooden clanging of a cane echoing in the hall in front of them, sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Koi... be a dear and hand over Polnareff and Hol Horse. You know what must be done" Enya suggested. Hol Horse and Polnareff glanced to each other and then to her.

Koi was in thought. Sure she was avenging her son, but this is was too far.

"Master Dio will be pleased if you let me kill a traitor and the coward who left my son to die" Enya added. "He knows you have potential Koi, he can unlock that. Don't you want to make your father proud Koi Kitsune?" Enya asked. Koi's eyes widened at the mention of her father. She looked down and muttered beneath her breath "No"

"What was that Dearie? My hearing isn't as it used to be" Enya put a hand to her ear.

"I said no" Koi looked up to meet Enya's eyes with Koi's determined eyes. She glared "My dad would be proud of me and would want me to do whats right! So screw off bitch! I'm not going to help you on your conquest for revenge!" She shouted.

Enya looked down, and gave a scoff. She turned and laughed "Then you'll die with them Koi Kitsune!" She laughed as her undead army intensified as they pushed on the barrier.

Everyone heard a door open and close in the other room. A familiar voice coming from the other room, Jotaro's voice.

"He's done for if he gets injured. Jotaro needs to warn the others and leave while he can" Polnareff said.

"Got any idea as to how we warn him?" Hol Horse questioned.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up..." Koi replied, focusing on her breathing.

"It's not the time to get tired. We need to help Jotaro and fast" Polnareff shouted.

"I have one idea... it's just dumb enough to work..." she said as the Hamon barrier started to crack. Polnareff and Hol Horse looked to Koi in worry as it cracked more. The undead kept pushing and banging on it. The barrier cracked more until it was ready to shatter. Koi with one last push, broke the barrier. The zombies collasped to the floor, shards protruding out of them.

"The barrier... it turned to glass..." Hol Horse observed, getting a shard out of a corpse.

"Nice one! But how did you know that would work?" Polnareff asked.

"Simple. I didn't" Koi shrugged.

"So dumb luck strikes again I see" Polnareff joked with a laugh.

Koi felt very drained. She walked closer towards the backroom. She knew instantly something was not right. Jotaro must've caught her bluff. She could hear Star Platnium fighting off something in the near distance.

Hol Horse, Polnareff and Koi went towards the door back to the main backroom behind the lobby.

Koi grabbed onto the wall, focusing on her breathing. This however grabbed Jotaro's attention. He turned back, seeing everyone's state.

"Koi! Polnareff!" He said in his usual calm tone.

"Jotaro. My name is Hol Horse! Enya's stand is a fog stand. Your wound will turn into a hole like mine and will control you like a puppet. She can even control corpses" Hol Horse warned.

"Shut up Hol Horse!" Enya shouted, having Justice use his wound to punch himself. Koi cringed as Hol Horse was thrown back by punching himself.

Jotaro summoned Star Platnium and tried to harm Justice, but it ultimately failed. This made Enya laugh. She then asked "Can you punch fog with your fist? Can you cut it with a sword? Can you shoot it with a gun?" She chucked before adding "Your actions are simply futile! You can't do anything!"

"I-it's the ultimate stand" Koi muttered, watching in awe.

"Our little stands are nothing in comparison..." Hol Horse stated sadly.

"Keep talking... I like what I'm hearing" Enya replied, being flattered.

"Jotaro! Run while you still can!" Polnareff told him sadly.

After a moment Jotaro scoffed and said "Yare Yare Daze, I'll take this bitch out before her next breath"

Enya scoffed at his remark "Before I take my next breath? I'll show you brat" Enya replied. She tried to take a breath, but found that she couldn't. Koi, Polnareff and Hol Horse looked to Star Platnium inhaling Justice. Enya couldn't breathe at all and eventually passed out.

"Well look at that, her head is full of the fog she adores" Jotaro pointed out.

Later, everyone was gathered in the lobby. Joeseph and Kakyoin were helping Polnareff with the injury on his tongue with some medicine. Koi was sitting on a wooden bench, contemplating if she should confess how she felt or not.

"So... Polnareff said you have some thoughts about this stand user. Care to explain?" A voice snapped Koi out of her thoughts. She looked up to see it was Jotaro.

"You gonna lecture me too?" She asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"No, but I am curious..." Jotaro replied simply "What was your outburst earlier? Did you know Hol Horse was here before we did? Is that why you tried to block Polnareff wasn't it?" He asked.

Koi sighed and looked down "Yea. I had a feeling what would happen if Polnareff saw them and I didn't want that to happen" Koi explained.

"The question thats bugging me is why did you try to defend this stand user? Did you know they had a stand" Kakyoin asked.

"No I didn't know about any stand Kakyoin." Koi stood slowly before adding, "Honestly... When I healed their hand. I had a vision of Dio and them. I could hear thoughts scattered about. I wasn't sure if they were real until it was too late. She explained she wanted to avenge her son, who I later realized killed Polnareff's sister. That's when the pieces came together."

"Koi. You know something... and it's something you're not telling us" Joseph observed.

"You know Old Man... you are really annoying sometimes when you deduce I'm not admitting something" Koi gritted through her teeth. Her hands clenched into fists, shaking slightly. Something flickering behind her for a moment. It put everyone off guard. Koi sighed, calming down "I feel bad ok? This stand user probably had no intention to run into us if it wasn't for Polnareff killing J. Geil" Koi admitted.

"He deserved it!" Polnareff argued.

"I'm not done Polnareff" Koi glared, irritation growing in her voice. She then added, "It just makes me feel that we are no better than the stand users Dio sends after us if we keep endangering lives like this y'know. It makes this whole journey worthless. In a way, it's for a selfish reason. I hate to be the one to say it, but it is." Koi admitted.

Silence was in the room. Tension was palpable and thick between everyone. After a moment, Koi shook her head "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I wouldn't be shocked if you hate me now because of what I said. Would not be the first time" Koi quietly told them, walking past Kakyoin and went outside, seeing the sun come up.

"Oh... my god..." Koi looked around as she walked out. "You guys should see this..." Koi warned.

The others followed, being surprised this place was a cemetary the whole time.

"It looks like she used her fog to make it look like a town. Very interesting" Polnareff thought.

"We should take the old lady with us. We can find out about the other stand users. It'll give us an advantage in the long run" Joseph suggested.

"We can probably do that in the next town" Kakyoin nodded. Their thoughts were interrupted by a car starting, their car. Hol Horse had somehow managed to get the keys.

"Hey! Get back here!" Polnareff shouted, chasing after it. Koi following behind quickly.

"Fucking bastard!" Koi shouted, running after them.

"I'm staying with Dio after all. All I'll say is you should kill that hag as soon as possible!" Hol Horse warned as he drove off.

"I'm way too tired for this shit. I'm shocked I could even run that far. Given how much Hamon I used" Koi leaned against a gravestone and gave a quiet sigh to herself, walking back.

Now the crusaders really needed a plan B if they were going to get anywhere.


End file.
